Sumdac Existance
by GradGirl2010
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel 2 Sumdac Sin. The existance of the Sumdac Family is in question as Isaac is missing and has no birth records of Sari. and to top it off, rachael and prolws relationship is put to the test as new faces arrive, as well as old.
1. An Elite Problem

**An Elite Problem**

**i own nothing of transformers animated. just my fics**

_The search is on. Non-stop the Autobots and Rachael scowered all through Detroit, searching the woods, sewers, even lake eerie: nothing. On top of that, the Autobots along with Rachael were repairing the city from the damage._

Bumblebee sat in his home, face full of melancholy. None as full as Sari's though. With Sumdac gone not only was Sumdac Systems business plummeting, Sari had to run the place until he returned. She was up late at night, getting only two hours of sleep – maybe less, answering phone calls all day and at night she would be at business meetings. The lack of sleep and long business hours were starting to catch up to her. So much in fact, she was fast asleep on the couch.

Bumblebee watched her as she slept, d=feeling bad for her in her current situation. The other bots walked in, looking exhausted. "How'd the search go," Bumblebee whispered.

"Badly," Optimus answered, "We searched the whole city, and found nothing." Bumblebee dropped his gaze to Sari once more, dreading what the news he may have to tell her, "Maybe Rachael found something," _thud._Something flew into the back of Optimus head. He reached around and grabbed Rachael, "Here she is," he laughed.

"That hurt," Optimus put her on the couch arm. She jumped down next to Sari and petted her head, "How long has she been asleep?"

"Two hours now." Bumblebee said.

"Good," she looked at her watch, "she doesn't start work for another two hours, let her sleep."

"Did you find anything," Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"No, and I'm starting to worry."

"Come on, can't you sniff him out or something," Bumblebee suggested.

"Prowl," she said, and he smacked bumblebee upside the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"I'm a malpractice science mutation bumblebee, not a blood hound," She corrected. Snorting her nose she replied, "Besides, I already tried, his scent is gone."

"What do you mean by gone," Asked Ratchet.

"His scent ends at lake eerie. I searched around to find a lead, but nothing. It's like Isaac disappeared." She sat down, putting her knees to her chest. Prowl patted her on the back, letting know it would be alright. She smiled at the ninja bot.

"Well we should all follow Sari's lead and get some sleep," Prowl suggested. Rachael nodded and curled up next to Sari. The Autobots went to their rooms. Prowl came back putting a blanket over Sari and Rachael. He stared at her, and gently brushed a figure over her, _sweet dreams._ He thought and left.

A couple hours later five of the six Autobots were fixing up the damage caused by the fight with the Decepticons. Although they were helping, their P.R. problems weren't getting any better. A car had driven up as Optimus picked a piece of broken dabree, "PLEASE DON'T HURT US," the woman begged, and sped off.

"Those humans were afraid of me," he said.

"Can you blame 'em," Ratchet replied, After all we did trash their city."

"I believe the Decepticons did most of the trashing," Prowl corrected.

"I still liked it when we were heroes," Bulkhead pouted.

"We are heroes," Optimus assured, "We just have to remind them. Now let's get back to work."

"Speaking of which," Ratchet said looking around, "Where have bumblebee and Rachael gone to?"

At Sumdac systems, things were their regularly scheduled chaos as the phones were ringing off the hook, "Isaac Sumdac's office please hold," Said bumblebee. Rachael was on the phone and organizing files, "Yes Mam, I found your file and I can only help if you pay the bill."

"No, Sumdac has not returned from his extended vacation," Bumblebee told the person on the phone. "But the corporation is being run by someone very capable.

"UGH," Sari groaned, "No wonder my dad acted so crazy, how did he do this?" the office was overflowing with files, work numbers, even names of local restaurants and amusement parks. Sari was swamped. She heard the computer beep and answered the web cam phone. It was Powell, the sleazy chairman of Sumdac systems, "Ms. Sumdac, I've been going over the books and I see you're using precious resources searching for your missing father."

"THIS IS MY DAD'S COMPANY," She declared, "And as long as this companies name is Sumdac I'm staying right here and in charge and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." She ended the call, falling back into the chair, "Hold my calls I need a break."

"Ok boss lady," Rachael saluted, "but you may want to see this." The showed a weird comet heading into Detroit, when it crashed the three business friends left the office to investigate.

A ship had landed in the middle of Detroit. The other Autobots were at the scene, and bumblebee and the two girls had just arrived. "What's going on," Rachael asked.

"More alien weirdoes, dat's what," Fanzone answered. The ship door had opened, the roar of the crowd dying down, as everyone watched with anticipation. Three more Autobots had appeared. "More robots, why did it have to be robots. The Autobots walked past the grieving officer and saluted. "Ultra Magnus sir, welcome to earth commander."

"Jazz," the bid mech said, "Set up a quarantine field to cut us off from those organics."

"You sure that's necessary commander," Protested the white bot, "I'd like to get a closer look if you don't mind."

"You might think differently after the slime they spew melts through your platting," Said the mech with the oversized chin. The white mech responded by pushing a button. On invisible shield surrounding the Autobot and the ship. Ultra Magnus directed the bots to enter the ship, leaving Sari and The police Baffled. "Hey," Fanzone said, "Where did Rachael go?"

The bots were on were taken to the bridge of the ship. The oversized chin bots name was Sentinel, and he was the Cybertronian brown noser. When he was kissing up to his boss, Magnus told him enough. "We've wasted enough time and resources tracking down these stragglers, so we'll just collect the alspark and be on our way."

The bots were filled with dread, how could they give them something that exploded. "Well funny story about the alspark," Bumblebee tried to explain, "It kinda-sorta-"

"BLEW UP," Bulkhead said. The three mech's eyes widened.

"The alspark destroyed," Magnus said, "How?"

"Ahem," someone said. The Autobots looked for the source of the voice and out popped Rachael from behind Prowl, "That would be my fault."

"AAH, A HUMAN," Sentinel shrieked.

Rachael extended her wings and tail, and flew into his face, "The names Rachael you back bumper kissing glitch." She snarled.

"What'd you say to me," Sentinel would have hit her, But prowl grabbed her, holding her in his hand.

"How did you get on this ship," He said demanding an answer.

Rachael fiddled with her fingers, looking at prowl with bid pleading boo, boo eyes, "I snuck onto your back, when you weren't looking." She replied laughing nervously. She turned and saw Magnus giving her a dangerous glare. She cowered behind Prowls head.

"Come out girl," He ordered, "I would like some answers if you don't mind." She peered from behind prowl and saw Magnus finger directing her to come forward. She looked at prowl for support. When he gave her a nod, she flew towards him, landing on the railing. "First, I believe introductions are in order." He suggested.

"Um," Rachael said raising her hand, "Since I snuck onto your ship, I should go first." Magnus nodded and allowed her to proceed. Out of respect she saluted and said in a military manner, "Sir, I am Rachael Sumdac, acting liaison for the Autobots between the humans."

"Liaison?" Magnus questioned.

"Since my friend and I are in close relation to the Autobots, we act as their lawyers - taking responsibility for their actions."

"I see, so you can vouch for them and yourself, I'm assuming." Rachael nodded with confidence, "Very well, then maybe you can tell me what you meant by it's your fault?"

"I was the one who…blew up your alspark." She put her hands on her head, as if expecting to get hit.

"Why," growled the leading mech, "Would you do something so reckless?"

"it was an accident," she protested.

"And sir," Optimus interrupted, "The alspark wasn't destroyed, more like it dispersed into many fragments.

"Besides, Megatron would have killed us if I didn't break it."

"MEGATRON," sentinel laughed, "What a story that is human. What, did optimus put you up to this to save his skid plate?"

"Optimus didn't do anything." She said, "I blew up the alspark along with the biggest threat to cybertron."

"You're still here so how is the threat gone."

"She's no threat Sentinel," Ratchet defended, "She's a slagging hero. This wasn't even her fight, yet she took up arms with us against the decepticons. She's a hero just like prime." Rachael turned a light pink.

"Stand down you rust bucket," Sentinel commanded, "I'm sure these two are a lot of things, but I seriously doubt hero is one of them."

"What would you know what a hero is," Rachael sneered, "I but the only heroic thing you've done is clean out Megatrons exhaust pipe." Sentinel roared as he brought down a fist on Rachael. She quickly put on her gloves and stopped the hand, "What," Jazz and Magnus stared in amazement, while Prowl, bumblebee, and bulkhead smiled.

"Is that the best you've got grease monkey," she threw away the fist and kicked his face in. he crashed into one of the control panels busting it, "My eight year old cousin throws a better punch." She flew over to prowl and stood on his shoulder triumphantly.

"Damn Sentinel, you got the bolts beaten outta ya," Jazz commented. Ultra Magnus tried to hide a smile. He found a muscular human entertaining. "If you are done," Magnus intervened, "Let's get back to the business at hand. Sentinel rose, wiping his face. He glared daggers at the grinning Girl, but tried to keep as much composer as her could – his patience, as well as his pride were dwindling. "We did a sweep of the entire planet, not one Decepticon energy signature."

"That's cause we kicked their sorry solinoids." Bumblebee said.

"You expect us to believe that a bunch of glitch detailed flunkies and a mutant could defeat megatron." He mocked.

"Why not," Rachael laughed, "I just kicked your ass halfway across the room."

"Alright then smarty pants pants where's the proof," he pressed, "O r is their another imaginary story about that too?"

"One it's not imaginary, and two if you don't believe that then maybe you should look I the dent I put in that ugly mug of yours. It's an improvement to say the least."

"I'm going to assume these insults of yours are a way," He went to Optimus, getting in his face, "To protect this sorry bucket of bolts worthless hide." Optimus remained impassive, "I mean, he's always needed some kind of assistance, and now he's getting help from an organic. What's wrong optimus, does the little girl buff your armor for you as well."

Bulkhead and bumblebee were surprised, optimus just stood there taking one insult after another. "whats the deal boss bot? why are you taking that?"

"Because he knows his place." Sentinel laughed.

"I'll put you in your place," Bulkhead charged, but was stopped by the bots and Rachael. Sentinel being held back by Jazz. "Bulkhead no." optimus shouted.

"Easy big guy," Bumblebee urged.

"This cyber clown isn't worth it," Ratchet said.

Magnus slammed his hammer down, "That's enough," everyone ceased moving, "It would seem there are many controversial stories as to the fate of the alspark. Never-the-less optimus, you and your team were responsible for the alspark, and for your negligence be punished." Magnus decreed.

"Yes sir," optimus complied.

"Now wait a minute," Rachael said, going onto optimus shoulder, gaining the full attention of Magnus and his companions, "I'm the one who blew up your magical glowing rock in the first place. Optimus and the others shouldn't pay for my recklessness. I may not be cybertronian, but I am willing to pay for my mistake."

"Are you now?" Sentinel said.

"YES," she answered with a serious look.

Prowl saw her face, full of determination. _She really wants to protect prime. _He thought dismally. He thought back to the fight with megatron. She had kissed Optimus on the cheek. _Is it possible she likes him….more than me._

She flew back to magnus, landing on his leg. Surprisingly he didn't protest, "I merely have a request for you Ultra Magnus."

"What kind of request," Magnus asked putting a hand to his chin.

"That you gave me one solar cycle to prove that the alspark isn't destroyed, that there were decepticons – overall that these guys are innocent."

"And what if you cannot complete this task within the allotted time?" Magnus asked. Rachael kept her eyes locked with Magnus and replied, "Then I'll receive the maximum punishment for the destruction of the alspark."

"RACHAEL," prowl called. All eyes were on him as he ran up to Rachael and Magnus, "The penalty for that is death."

"Then I'll take that punishment prowl." She declared.

"You already did, during the fight with megatron. He nearly killed you remember." He grabbed her, holding her out in his hand, "I don't want you taking any more pain for our sake."

Rachael put her hand s on his thumb, "I'm doing this for you prowl," she said, "It kills me to see you hurt. I don't want you to die for what I did." The two stared into each other's eyes, forgetting that there was a room full of bots watching them.

Rachael turned back to Magnus, "So do we have or not?" she asked impatiently. Magnus admired the young girls bravado, "Very well then," he consented, "But at the very least, we must explore this world that optimus and the others have adopted as their surrogate home. As well as where the battle took place."

"Then allow me to give you a tour," she volunteered. Magnus approved, "You and Optimus if you don't mind." Optimus approached and Rachael went to him, "It would be our pleasure sir." He smiled at Rachael, earning a grin back.

_Maybe she really does like him. _Prowl assumed.

**Cliffy.**

**Is there a new friendship or rivalry?**

**Will Rachaels actions come back to bite her even harder?**

**Does she favor prowl or optimus in this series?**

**Find out next chapter.**


	2. The Search Is On

**The Search Is On**

It was decided, Rachael and Optimus would give the grand tour to Magnus and Sentinel, while Jazz stayed behind to watch the others.

"Sir I scanned so earth vehicles so we don't draw attention to ourselves," Sentinel saluted.

"Good work Sentinel Prime. Transform and roll out." The vehicles they transformed into were anything but inconspicuous.

"Oh yeah, no one gonna notice that." Bumblebee said.

As Optimus and Rachael exited, a smile spread on Sari's face. "Look, its Prime and Rachael, they're ok."

The police prepared to open fire. "It's alright," Optimus assured, "They're friends."

"They are," Rachael questioned.

"SSH," Optimus transformed, Rachael got in and the two were followed by Sentinel and Magnus. Sentinel crashing into everything he drove past. Fanzone getting hissy over the damage, "Well ya no dat's good because I was worried they might BREAK SOMETHING."

"So all we have to do is show them around right?" Rachael said.

"And show them where we've located our ship," Optimus corrected, "Not to mention there's the matter of that wager you made."

"Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about that," Rachael said, "In fact I've been thinking how I was going to prove you innocent."

"We don't even know if the alspark is out there, so why would you take on such a dangerous task?"

Rachael cuddled with Optimus door and said, "I don't want to lose you guys. You're all Sari and I have at the moment."

At the rear, Magnus and Sentinel following close behind, Sentinel getting curious. "Sir what do you think they're talking about?" He whispered.

"What makes you think they're talking at all?"

"Optimus turned off his communicator," he said.

"Calm yourself Sentinel," Magnus eased, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"If you say so. I just can't wait for that girl to pay though. I'm going to love watching her be put offline." Sentinel sped up to Optimus, trying to pass him.

"Commander, here on earth we drive on the right side of the road," Optimus instructed.

"Ultra Magnus isn't interested in the regulations of a scrub," Sentinel rammed Optimus and went through a road closed sign, eventually getting a face full of construction. "I'm sorry, who's the scrub?" Rachael mocked.

Back at the ship, Sari had entered looking for the guys. Tripping an alarm, who she found was Jazz. "Contamination located."

"Who are you calling a contamination?" She growled.

"Stay cool," Jazz said with his hands to her, "Don't get any of your slim on me."

"Oh, you're afraid of me aren't you? Booga, Booga." Jazz jumped. They were soon joined by the other Autobots. Sari ran over and hugged them.

"Careful, she may contaminate you."

"Humans are as threatening as proto forms Jazz," Ratchet said.

"But sentinel-"

"Is a glitch head," Bumblebee interrupted, "All due respect."

"Crazy, these organics each have their own look, own style," Jazz marveled.

"So sari what's up?" Bumblebee asked.

"There's trouble at one of my dad's assembly lines, everything's gone haywire."

"We need to go then," Bulkhead instructed.

"Wait a minute, Magnus said I had to keep a lid on you guys," Jazz reminded.

"True, but he never said where," Bumblebee said.

"Well I do want to test out my news wheels," Jazz changed into a sports car. Sari was impressed.

"COOL."

Optimus and the others had made it to Dinobot Island. Rachael decided to take a new perspective and road on Magnus's shoulder. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"Are you going to rewire my circuits," Rachael shook her head, "Then by all means."

"Our ship is this way, "Optimus whispered, "And keep your voices down."

"What's wrong Optimus, afraid the _Decepticons _will hear you?" Sentinel mocked.

"Not Decepticons, dinobots."

"Oh come on, nothing that primitive has ever been made."

"Probably decided against it after making you," Rachael said. Sentinel would have hit her, but he was rammed by the Pterobot, "By the way, they aren't as primitive as you believe."

The three dinobots stood across from them, "Don't move, they won't attack as long as you don't provoke them."

"So sentinel, don't look at them." Rachael sneered.

"I'm not afraid of some dino like malfunctions," He declared, ignoring Rachael.

"Stand back," Magnus instructed. He raised his hammer, electricity surged through the mallet. Rachael went behind his head. With a flash, an electrical barrier formed around them, driving off the Dinobots.

"Wow," Rachael gasped, "I see why they call you Ultra Magnus."

"What kind of screw loose planet is this?" Sentinel asked. They proceeded to the ship when Optimus got a call from ratchet, Rachael tuned in as well. "Prime, we need back up at the Sumdac Robot plant."

"We're on our way," he ended the call.

"I know where that is, lets hurry." Rachael got inside Optimus and in minute the group was out of Dinobot Island.

Prowl was pinned down, surrounded by robots. _Oh slag._ The droids readied their weapons, when a large shockwave tore through them. "Mind if we cut in." Optimus quipped. Rachael equipped her fan. She went to prowls side, getting his back, "Need some help."

"Maybe a little." The two went at the mini droids.

Optimus was being crept up upon by more droids, Magnus crushed them underfoot – err, wheel. "Thanks commander."

More droids appeared as they toppled on sentinel, Optimus and Magnus. The droids knocked away Magnus's hammer, leaving him defenseless. The three bots waited for the final blow, "YOU THREE, PUT YOUR HEADS DOWN." Doing so, Rachael let loose with her fan, the shockwave slicing the heads of the droids clean off. "Thank Rachael." Optimus said. She saluted and went back to work.

Optimus saw the masses of droids coming out of the plant, "We need to shut down that assembly line."

"I can do that," Sari said, "I can shut it down with my key."

"Ok. Ratchet, bumblebee, and bulkhead you stay out here and deal with these droids. Rachael and Prowl, you're with me and Sari." He instructed. The four made their way inside.

"Mind if I join you?" Jazz asked, accompanying them.

"Whoa, you're a sports car?" Rachael said in awe.

"You like?"

"I love."

"Alright, we have a job to do here." Prowl cut in.

When they got inside, they saw the masses of droids being created. "Ok, the control panel is around the corner," Rachael directed. As the five made their way, the path was blocked by more of those droids.

"We'll hold them off," Jazz said. He drew his nunchucks (not sure how to spell). With lightning fast reflexes he tore through the droids.

"A sports car and a ninja bot, I think I'm in love." Rachael swooned.

"FALL IN LOVE LATER," Prowl shouted, getting in her face, "There's the matter of killer robots being created."

"Oh right," she went back to Optimus and sari.

"You know prowl," Jazz said with a grin, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS."

Sari made it to the control panel and shut down the assembly line. "And that's why the companies name is Sumdac." She went to retrieve her key – it didn't budge. "What the," she kept tugging, "My key is stuck." The control panel started glowing.

"That thing is going to overload." Optimus exclaimed. Rachael joined Sari in pulling on the key. Even she couldn't wrench it loose. To make matters worse, Sentinel ran in pulling rank on Optimus and Rachael. "That's it you two, deal or not I'm trying you two for high treason."

"Listen, unless Magnus says otherwise I still have another 23 hours to prove that they're innocent." Rachael said.

"As far as I'm concerned you're aiding and abetting this criminal," he went to Optimus, "Now stand down."

"No," Optimus said flatly.

"I don't think you understand, that wasn't a request Optimus."

"That's Optimus Prime," he declared, "I maybe an elite guard washout, but last I check you and I had equal rank. Now sentinel, you can take your orders and stick them in your hard drive." He drew his ax and sliced the control panel into pieces. The key and a glowing fragment came from it.

"What's that?" Sentinel asked.

Rachael picked it up and went into his face, "Your proof."

Outside the remaining droids were destroyed by Ultra Magnus and his hammer. Optimus and the others produced the alspark fragment to him. He was pleased. "Very good Optimus. I see the star of the elite guard is still as loyal as when he once left." He went to Rachael who was standing on Optimus shoulder with Sari on the other. "And Rachael, this fight was not yours, guarding the alspark was not your task. Above all you do not see me, sentinel, or Jazz as allies. Yet you still aided us – why?"

"That's not true – well for sentinel it is – I do see you as allies. I destroyed the alspark, so it's my responsibility to make sure I fix it. I may not be an Autobot, but I'll kick myself from here until my dying years if I caused the destruction of cybertron." Magnus saw the determination in her eyes, and smirked, "What?"

"Your ingenuity and loyalty are admirable. I see Optimus is rubbing off on you."

"He is a great leader."

"That he is, and with the allies that he has, it's no wonder," He looked at the fragment, "I will take this evidence under consideration."

"Wait Commander," Sentinel said, "That piece of rock is hardly evidence. It only proves that she broke the alspark."

"It also proves Sentinel that she knows how to live up to her mistakes," he retorted, "You can stand to learn a thing or two about that." Sentinel was taken back. The one thing he hated was being proved wrong. Rachael stuck out her tongue. "However," Magnus said, Rachael becoming scared, "I do need proof that the Decepticons were the cause of your actions. And I'll give you another 72 megacycles to complete this task."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I JUST RISKED MY NECK TO HELP YOU," She jumped onto Magnus face and began chewing on it, "You dirty, rotten, lying, conniving…." She wrestled with him on the ground, Magnus trying to pry her off. Trying but failing. The other bots pulled up a seat and watched. "That is one tough girlfriend ya got prowl." Jazz commented.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND."

Later that day Rachael and Bumblebee took Sari back home. "You know Rachael you didn't have to go so over board," Bumblebee advised.

"I didn't go overboard." She said.

"You etched your name into his chest plate."

"Just proves that I own him."

"Speaking of owning things, I can't wait to get in my office." When Sari tried to access it, her access was denied. "What? Why can't I get into my office?"

"The com outside turned to the money grubbing face of Powell. "Ms. Sumdac, I regret to inform you that your services will no longer be required at Sumdac Systems."

"What do you mean? It's my families company."

"Well I took the liberty of doing some research into your claim, and it may interest you to know that there is no birth certificate, no will, record or social security number for a Sari Sumdac."

"Wait, are you saying she can't prove she's my uncle's daughter?" Rachael questioned.

"Rachael I'm saying she can't even prove she exist."

**Till next time people.**


	3. Spy On Her

**Spy on Her**

Early the next morning, Prowl had awoken to do some morning training. He got some decaf oil and went to the training room. It was really the old assembly plant room, but the bots saw it as a training room. As he walked through the door he saw Rachael Sparring with Jazz. He hid behind the door watching the two.

Rachael's wings were fluttering rapidly while she kicked at Jazz, going left right, round house, drop kick. Jazz blocked the drop kick, "Come on," Jazz urged, "Put more force in that kick." She went from kick to punch, only to have it parried, "is that all you got techno girl?"

"I have not begun to fight," She turned her fist flat hand, somersaulting forward, crouching on his arm; a punch is launched and landed.

Jazz staggered backwards, holding his cheek. "Nice," he complimented, "Then again you did dent S.P."

"Then I shouldn't have even scratched you Jay," She said. The two continued their sparring session.

_Jay, techno girl, _Prowl thought solemnly, he turned away leaning on the door way, _she never gave me a nickname. _He then literally slapped himself, _get ahold of yourself prowl, she's an organic, and you're…an obsolete ninja flake. She wouldn't be interested. _His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw a smirking Sentinel, "what do you want Sentinel?" He snarled.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you're up to?" He said in a sing song voice.

"Nothing that concerns you," he walked past Sentinel, who peeked at Jazz and Rachael sitting against the wall laughing. "I see Rachael and Jazz are spending time together again."

Prowl stopped, "What do you mean again?"

"You didn't know? She took him on another tour around Detroit. Even went for a walk down by the dock," He said, "And now they're laughing and exchanging words," Prowl dashed back to the door, pushing Sentinel out of the way, "He saw Jazz holding a large pipe, while Rachael did tricks on it. She hung from it, and Jazz poked her in the stomach. She giggled and let go of the pipe. Prowl saw how much fun they were having, and it made him sad. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous ninja bot."

Prowl grabbed Sentinel and took him in his room. He slammed the blue mech into the wall, "I am not jealous you're over bearing glitch."

"If you aren't, then why are you so upset," Prowl couldn't answer that. He let go of his superior, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually liked Jazz."

"She doesn't love him," he snarled.

"I never said _love _prowl," sentinel smirked. Prowl turned a light pink.

"Whatever, either way she doesn't like him in that matter."

"Maybe," Sentinel said, "Let's go back and see." He grabbed prowl and ran back to the training room.

They saw Rachael giving Jazz a brochure, "Will you go with me?"

"Seems like a blast, why not?" she hugged them. They were coming toward Prowl and Sentinel. Prowl used his ninja skills and disguised them as vending machines. "Were those always there?" Jazz asked.

"Bulkhead must have brought them in," Rachael shrugged, "Anyway today is going to cool."

"No doubt, I've always wanted to see earth animals that have been stuffed." They disappeared around the corner, and Prowl and Sentinel came out of hiding.

"Stuffing animals?" Sentinel questioned.

"They're sources of entertainment for proto formic humans," Prowl explained.

"Well since we have nothing better to do, let's go," Sentinel said.

"Go where?"

"We're going to spy on Jazz and Rachael."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what they're going to do today," Sentinel tempted.

"They only met yesterday, how friendly could they possibly be to each other?"

"How long did it take for you to become friends with her?"

"For the others a couple days. For me – well we argued for a few months," Prowl assessed.

"Maybe you're right," Prowls eyes went wide, "Maybe she loves you more than Jazz."

"She doesn't love me."

"But you love her," he put a finger on Prowls chest. Prowl slapped away the hand, "Fine Sentinel, we'll do it your way. We'll spy on them, and put this whole love affair conspiracy to rest."

"So why are we going to this a…muse…ment…park?" Jazz strained. Rachael pulled out the brochure, and pointed to a Ferris wheel. "This Ferris wheel has been offline for years," She explained, "Sometime yesterday; this Ferris wheel started working like new. When it was breaking down it would die mid ride, have bolts come off, have a really bad squeak. Yesterday it started working like new – no malfunctions or anything."

"What you thinking techno girl?"

"Well the robo plant assembly line there was an alspark fragment increasing its performance."

"You thinkin that one of those crazy rocks are there?"

"Only lead I got that the Decepticons may still be online. Because I seriously doubt the last one ended up in that plant by accident."

"Let's say there is a fragment there, how do you plan to find out if it's the real deal." Rachael pulled out Sari's key, and it did it usual tracking glow. "Well then Rach let's hit the road while gettin's good." Jazz went into sport car mode, and Rachael jumped in.

"Did you catch that?" Sentinel said looking round the corner.

"Not a word," Prowl said, "At least we Know that it's a mission that they're on."

"A mission she chose to go on with Jazz instead of with you." Sentinel assumed.

"Let's go." Prowl said, ignoring his obnoxious superior. The two were off.

(_Think of this amusement park like Disneyland_)

The park was filled with people, and for Jazz it was hard for him not to step on one of them. "The key still doing its thing," Jazz asked. Rachael pulled out the key and noticed something strange, "What up?"

"I think the fragment moved;" she pointed the key and it went to - "Now it's pointing downtown."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel, see if any of these carnies saw something." They proceeded to the oversized wheel, oblivious to the two vehicles hiding behind a tree.

"What do you call this place again?" Sentinel asked.

"An amusement park."

"What's so amusing about it?"

"Family and friends come here to spend time with one another. It's sort of like a bonding experience."

"Bonding eh," Sentinel snickered.

"Enough," Prowl snarled, "By the look on Rachael's face this was business."

"Business at a place simply for amusement and bonding," Sentinel said skeptically, "Are you sure you're not jealously living in denial?"

"In order for that to be possible I'd have to be jealous. And in order to be in denial I'd have to be wrong."

Sentinel transformed into bot form, "Then let us continue with the investigation shall we."

Rachael and Jazz saw the control box to the ride; it had a fist drill hole in it. Jazz inspected the hole, while Rachael questioned the middle aged man running the attraction, "Yeah it was weird, I came here –what, two nights ago – I was checking on this ride, seeing if I can tune it up a bit. When I couldn't I went home."

"Did anything happen after that?"

"Yeah, um…I found this weird glowing rock sometime yesterday and I thought why not use it. When I put it in, the wheel was turning like new."

Jazz joined her. Kneeling down he updated her, "The obvious – someone broke into the wheel. The not so obvious – they took a lot of wiring to get at the fragment that might have been here."

"Thanks Jazz," She said, "Sir, how you would know to use it for machine purposes…" Rachael pressed.

"I saw a rock like this a couple days ago, running some dudes car."

"Where?" Jazz asked.

"Up at one of the auto lots, south and about 10 minutes from here."

"Ok, and this glowing rock, where is it now?" Rachael asked.

"See now therein lies the problem," he said wagging his finger, "This giant bot with a hook came and took it, about 30 minutes ago."

"Thank you." She and Jazz walked away.

"Where to next boss lady?" Rachael held up the key, the light pointing south, "Auto lot?"

"Auto lot." She saw a concession stand with necklaces, "But first a souvenir."

It was a small place, about the size of a gas station, millions of different care parts everywhere. There was a broken down Cadillac with the hood torn off. Rachael pulled out the key, the location had changed. "I think someone knows we're coming." Rachael assumed.

"Time to step up our game then."

"Welcome to Bud and Ben's auto shack," Said a portly brunette, joined by Skin hill Billy, "Bud," said the portly man, "And this here is ben. What can we do ya fur?"

Jazz and Rachael exchanged looks of confusion. Jazz went to the busted car, leaving Rachael to questions, "Hi guys, I was wondering if you saw a glowing rock," She pulled out a picture of an alspark fragment, "Looks something like this."

"Yeah we had something like that," Ben recollected, "Put in that there car the tin man's looking at; made that car run like a dream."

"From what I heard you guys got that rock stolen a couple days ago." Rachael questioned.

"NAW, you want Walden and Wheezy across the street," Bud pointed across the street. The sign said Walden and Wheezy's Waffles.

"A waffle restaurant?"

"Yeah," Ben exclaimed.

"Are they over there right now?"

"No, they closed down on – it is now Thursday – Tuesday afternoon," Bud remembered. "They had this waffle iron that had made excellent waffles in all of Detroit. It busted about a week ago. On Monday when we went in there it was working like new. They done and showed us the same glowing rock that we had."

"Do you still have it?"

"I'm guessing they don't," Jazz said, "Like that spinning wheel at that park, someone tore at the engine to get something."

"It was that hook bot." Bud exclaimed.

"Hook bot?" jazz and Rachael shouted.

"Yeah," Bud continued, "He stayed here, swapped some words with us, did a quick job on that car and bolted outta here," he looked at his watch, "What do ya know, it's only been five minutes."

Jazz transformed, Rachael hopped in and the two were gone in a blink of an eye. "Was it something we said?"

Jazz was speeding through Detroit. Eventually they made it downtown, the key's glow growing brighter. "Jazz slow down, let's walk from here." She jumped out as jazz changed back. Downtown was full of graffiti, and a few broken down buildings. Rachael looked at her watch, "We've been busy, and it's already 3:00PM."

"Quite a day," Jazz yawned.

Around one of the buildings the spy bots were watching them. "So, are you still going to assume they are on a date Sentinel?"

"I never said they were on a date," Sentinel corrected, "I said Rachael was showing him around town." Prowl glared while blushing, "But in any case, no. Something's up."

A thought occurred to prowl, "You know, when Rachael and I would go out on jobs, if she had a lead on something, she would have me put on the gas and rush around town."

"Okay?"

"Ultra Magnus and Optimus agreed that the alspark fragment we got was the only lead she had," He assessed, "This isn't a tour, she and jazz are looking for more fragments of the alspark."

"A lead to what though?"

"The Decepticons." Sentinel would have laughed, but prowl covered his mouth. He may have knew what Rachael and Jazz were up to, but he still didn't want to give them away.

The key was glowing brighter, "We're getting close." Rachael said. Jazz tried to check his scanners, but nothing came up. Not only that, the town was like a ghost town. Rachael drew dual machine guns from her bracelet; Jazz took that as a sign and got out his ninja chucks.

The keys glow grew brighter, so Rachael put it away. They came to a corner, peeking around it. There they saw him, a hooked bot holding three fragments of the alspark. "You two done hiding?" he called, his voice shallow like the grave. He looked to where Jazz and Rachael were hiding, "I may be old, but I'm not slow." He put the fragments away.

Rachael and Jazz jumped from behind the building, Rachael ready to shoot, and Jazz providing ninja back up. "You must be Lockdown," Rachael assumed.

"You know me," He asked.

"You know him," Jazz questioned.

"Not personally, but we're about to get acquainted." She clicked the guns, "Now why is a bounty hunter gathering shiny rocks?"

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," He played, "How do you know me?"

"A few friends of mine told me about you." Lockdown cocked an eyebrow and saw the Autobots logo on her glove.

"So I see the Autobots have their own pet," Lockdown laughed.

"I'd be careful, "Jazz warned, "She bites." Lockdown chuckled deeply.

"Now before I do," she said, baring her fangs, "What do you want with the fragments?"

"I got paid a hefty sum to collect these for someone."

"Who paid you?" Jazz pressed him and Rachael moving closer, weapons still at the ready.

"See, here's where the answers stop," lockdown declared, "I'm paid to get these pieces of alspark, not answer questions."

"Yeah, I've been updated on you," Rachael said, "You collect mods right," Lockdown nodded, "What mod are you looking to get? Surely there's no harm in telling me that."

Lockdown thought for a couple seconds, so no harm, "I was offered an EMP. My employer guaranteed it to me for pieces of this rock." A memory came to Rachael, the letters EMP ringing a bell, "By any chance, does it look like a block engine with mini turrets, black and white paint color – inside a weird case?" she assessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," she lied, "But here's what I do know: that EMP is a fake."

"WHAT," Jazz and Lockdown shouted.

"That EMP is a model of the one that's been transferred to Tokyo," she informed, "Mr. Powell scammed you." Lockdown's eyes widened. Rachael could have only guessed that, that was his employers name, "so why give him what he wants, when he already sold what you want?"

Lockdown took out the three fragments and tossed them to Jazz and Rachael. He then transformed into vehicle mode and drove off. "We are going after Powell or the bot that just bolted?" Jazz asked.

"Neither," She declared, "Bounty hunters don't like getting ripped off," she picked up the three fragments and handed them to Jazz, "Odds are Lockdown will take of Powell without his knowing," she put her hands on her hips and looked at a broken down studio, "Speaking of knowing things, I know you're hiding prowl. You and Sentinel can come out know now." Prowl came out rubbing his head embarrassingly. Sentinel was reluctant to come out, but prowl yanked him out.

"How long have you known," Prowl asked.

"Unless bulkhead took stealth classes Prowler," she smirked.

_Prowler? _He thought.

"The vending machines outside the training room were never there."

_She gave me a nickname._

"Some cyber ninja you are," Sentinel said. Rachael flew up and once again kicked sentinel in the face. Causing him to crash into one of the buildings. "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever insult him," she snarled, "He happens to be one of the best Cyber ninja's I've ever met. And yes I can say that because I know two of them."

Later that night, back at the plant, Optimus and the others were sitting on the couch, when Rachael and the others walked in. Jazz had three alspark fragments in hand. "Where have you guys been all day?" Optimus asked.

Rachael looked at her watch and turned on the TV; just in time to catch the news. _**In recent news, newly owned proprietor of Sumdac Systems, Porter C. Powell reports to have had his business vandalized by the Autobots. Captain Fanzone had this to say-**_

_**Fanzone – I've known the Autobots for nearly a year now, and none of them have," **_he held up a baseball bat, and spray paint can, _**"common household items like these." **_Powell jumped in on the interview, _**"I know the Autobots did this, and I can prove it." **_Fanzone pushed him out of the way, _**"he cannot, we searched the place and only the place destroyed was his office. If the Autobots were involved, we would have found their weapon imprints on the scene." **_Rachael turned off the TV, "Same questioned," Optimus pressed. Jazz gave him the alspark fragments, "How did you get these," Optimus grinned.

"Whether cybertronian or human, either way bounty hunters hate it when you deny them payment," Rachael and the three mech's laughed, leaving the others with confused looks, "Speaking of where people are – where's Sari?"

"She cried herself to sleep," Bumblebee said.

"I see," Rachael said, "First I'm not here for three years, I come back and I still can't protect her."

"Not true," Prowl said, He picked up Rachael and took her to the roof. Then her and prowl sat on the edge, "When we first met Sari, she kept talking about you." Rachael didn't respond, "Saying how much she missed you, telling us all these stories. Along with Isaac, you were the world to her. When you came back, her life brightened up."

"Now Isaac's gone," She said crying, "She thinks she's a figment of everyone's imagination, and I can't help her. Bright light – I'm a dark cloud who brings nothing but trouble."

"How can you say that?"

"Starscream was stalking me, remember? I always brought him to you and he would find some way to hurt you. I even allowed him to make me believe you didn't love…protecting me and sari." she fibbed, turning bright red.

Prowl rubbed her back, "I do love protecting you and Sari," He admitted, he tilted her head up, making her look at him, "And you aren't a dark cloud," he reassured, "You're the best that to m….ost of Detroit and Sari," he covered, "Sari is lucky to have someone like you, by her side," he scratched his cheek, "I know I am." A smile broke out across Rachael's face. She took out a necklace with a peace sign. She put it on prowls wrist, surprised it fit. "What's this?"

"It's a peace sign," she explained, "It made me think of you."

"Why me?"

She got on his lap and leaned against his torso, "Cause when I'm with you, I'm at peace." She drifted to sleep. Prowl put a hand on her, _I'm at peace with you too._

**She still needs proof of decepticon activity. Will she get it in time? **

**See in the next chapter.**


	4. Mission Accomplished

**Mission Accomplished**

With her 72 hours nearly up, Rachael prayed that there was some way to turn this situation around. Since it was a new day, she decided to change her hair a bit.

She dyed her bangs and three inches of the rest of her hair, and put the rest in a pony. She put on a Japanese school girl uniform. She had cut off the sleeves though, saying they hinder her fighting. She put on her gloves and boots, and the posed in the mirror, "Good god, I've spent too much time with Sari."

Wanting to have a word with her on the matter, Ultra Magnus called her and Optimus to his ship; said that it had something to do pertaining to the Cons.

When the two arrived, Magnus showed them a transmission they've received. A bot named Ironhide was being attacked by the Cons. Magnus ended the call. "We're getting reports of decepticon activity all along the rim of the galaxy."

"Apparently word has gotten out that their leader isn't as offline as they thought he was," Jazz said.

"Wonder where they got that idea?" Sentinel asked sarcastically sneering at Rachael and Optimus. Rachael shot him a raspberry.

"That doesn't matter," Magnus declared, "The important thing is that now we should put this rumor to rest."

"What do you mean put it to rest," Rachael asked, "If Megatron is still alive we should investigate. Who knows, the others may still be alive too?"

"And we only have your word against superior cybertronian scanner technology," Sentinel commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our scanners haven't picked up one lousy cons energy signature," Sentinel declared.

"I DIDN'T BLOW UP YOUR ALSPARK FOR KICKS MAN," she snapped, "I took Megatron out with that blast."

"You know," Sentinel walked up to Rachael knelt down to her, "Ever since we came to this planet, you've done nothing but protect these worthless pieces of tin can."

"Which is more than I can ever say for you," she spat, "Always jumping the gun, as if you know what to do?"

"I do know."

"No. All you know is how ass kiss to Magnus," she got on Sentinel's knee and was inches away from his face, "You take credit for things you had no part in – except getting in the way, and you try to sound logical in front of Magnus," she finished.

"What's your point?"

"My point is: you hate being proved wrong," she concluded, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're scrambling the scanners so that they can't detect Decepticons." Her and sentinel squared off, both growling, waiting for one to stand down.

"Be that as it may," Magnus said, halting the growl match, "We are needed elsewhere." Sentinel stood, and Rachael went back by Optimus's foot. "Optimus prime, prepare your crew for departure."

Rachael's eyes went wide, "But sir, what about the Decepticons on this planet?" Optimus asked.

"Sentinel tells me there are no Decepticons on this planet." he said, "So I'll be taking you back."

"But Ultra Magnus, that wasn't the deal." Rachael explained.

"The deal was that you would prove to me the cons are on this planet. If you could not you would be put off line," he remembered, "So instead, take this as your punishment. Optimus and the others are to return to cybertron, and you may not have contact with them, ever."

Rachael gasped. _I can't talk to prowl when they leave, "_FINE," she declared, "But you gave me 72 mega cycles to complete this task, and I still have 12 left."

"Then use that to find fragments of the alspark," he ordered, "Seeing as there haven't been sightings of Decepticons," Rachael remained silent.

Optimus decided to take the wheel, "With all due respect sir-"

"You'll get the chance to explain at your side of the story at a public inquiry on cybertron command," Sentinel said.

"You mean a court martial." Optimus assumed.

"Court Martial!" Rachael shouted, "You're firing Optimus?"

"Not exactly," Magnus defended, "More like an opportunity for him to set the record straight."

"And if he says something you don't like, you'll just fire him anyway," Rachael snarled, "You know what, you and sentinel are exactly alike," sentinel and Magnus glanced at each other and cocked an eye, "When you don't like what you hear, or are about to be proven wrong, you go to the next highest rank and try to get them to back you up." she said.

"Is that all," Magnus asked.

"No," she said with a deep voice, "On this planet, a lot can happen in 12 hours. When you get in trouble, I'm going to watch as you get turned into scrap." Magnus saw the evil glow in her eye. She tapped on Optimus, telling him it was time to go. He saluted and left with Rachael.

Rachael and Optimus told the others what went down. Rachael told Sari about the deal she had made, and how badly it turned on her. She told them that she was originally going to be put to death for treason, but Magnus decided to take the guys.

"First my dad, now you guys."

"It's out of our hands Sari," Optimus said, "I'm sorry."

Sari went to Rachael and pulled on her skirt, "Say something Rachael. Why are you letting them leaving without saying something?"

"Because," she droned, "I've had people leave me before. I couldn't stop it then, why should I try now."

"Because you'll never see Prowl again, doesn't that bother you?" Rachael walked away. Not making eye contact with anyone – especially prowl. She went into sari's room. Prowl, not wanting to have left without saying something to help her feel better, went to her. "Should we go too?" bulkheads question was answered by the sarcastic looks of his friends. Then in came sentinel.

When prowl entered the room, he saw Rachael in the fetal position. When she saw prowl, she bit her lip, trying not to cry. Prowl sat next to her.

They sat in silence for 10 minutes. Prowl broke the silence, with a laugh. Rachael looked at him with a quizzical stare, "I was thinking about our last fight with Megatron. How we nearly lost you? I know it's not something to laugh about. But how I was acting was?"

Rachael thought back to that day. For her, it was the most terrifying thing she has experienced. "You know, when I blacked out, all I could think about was you." Prowl watched her with interest, "I dreamt that, you and I were sitting in a cave, our life was slipping away. You said something to me, but I couldn't hear you. After that, you disappeared, leaving me alone." Prowl blushed. He knew what words he had said to her. He was happy yet said that she couldn't hear him. "Every day since then, I've been having dreams where you leave me alone," she bit her lip even harder, "And now it's happening."

"At least we got to spend some time together." He assured her.

She jumped up, a glare on her face, "That's not the point," she snarled, "I want you to stay here – I want you to be in Detroit – I want you to be with me," she could hold back her tears no more, "You're one of the best friends I've ever had in my life. I love being with you, I love seeing you train," she wiped her face, "Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can soar of above the clouds and higher. The thought of anything or anyone separating us tears me apart," she went on his knee, and held onto prowl like she was about time climb. She cried on his chest plate, "I need you."

He held her to him, listening to her cries, "and I need you." The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Ultra Magnus is in trouble, Lets' move," Optimus ordered.

The Autobots, Rachael and Sari dashed through town, Fanzone behind them. "Why did you have to come?" Rachael asked.

"To insure dat none of you wreck my city again," Fanzone stated, "and keep your eyes on the road."

"Hey, prowl can drive himself, ya know."

They had finally made it on the street, and just in time to see the train go by. "There they are," Optimus announced. Jazz and Magnus were on the speeding train, trying to wrench loose an alspark fragment. An energy wave from the fragment pushed the two off the train. "Alright game plan, "Bumblebee and Sari use the key to try and get the fragment free."

"On it," bumblebee said, "Hold on Sari." He found the highway used it as a ramp and went for the jump.

"Prowl go sever the cars, get them away from the engine." Rachael started to fly, Prowl put on the gas and accelerated after the train. Launching himself, he landed on the train, using his shuriken to separate the cars.

Rachael turned on her boots to keep up with the speeding Autobots and police car, "What's our job boss bot," Rachael asked anxiously.

"We have to slow the engine down."

They caught up to the train. Sari had just got the fragment free, "Got it."

"But we're still gonna crash," Bumblebee exclaimed. They were yards away from the dead end, the crash was eminent. Closing their eyes….they came to a halt. Looking to see what stopped them, Ratchet in the front using his magnets, along with Rachael having her legs three feet in the ground. In the back, bulkhead had an iron grip on the engine. Optimus had his grapple hook around him, "Don't be so negative," Bulkhead said. They let go of the engine, and Rachael collapsed. Ratchet picked her up, "Couldn't been that hard," he assumed, "Didn't Sumdac say those boots and gloves of yours gave you extra strength?"

"I'm pretty sure….. Isaac didn't make… these so I could…stop a train," she said between breaths.

"Well now you can tell him to upgrade them to stopping runaway vehicles." Ratchet quipped. They were soon joined by ultra-Magnus, Jazz, and an extremely pissed sentinel. "Optimus prime, you're under arrest for assaulting an officer, and disobeying a direct order."

"Where have you been?" Rachael asked out of curiousity.

"He put stasis cuffs on me, and left me in the ship." Rachael snickered.

"Ultra-Magnus," Optimus said ignoring sentinel, "it seemed like this was a decepticon trap, so I felt I needed to aide you."

"One problem with your story," Magnus grunted, "Where the Decepticons?" right on cue something impaled the ground. Dust obscured the scene, once cleared, Sentinel marveled, "What is that thing?"

"That's right, you've never seen one up close before," Optimus mocked, "that's a decepticon.

"Not just any decepticon," Rachael said shocked, "THAT'S STARSCREAM!" Starscream was rubbing his head in pain.

"Everyone get back," Magnus ordered leave this to me," when he looked back at the con, he was shot point blank in the face. Starscream sent him into the wall of the train station.

Starscream's attention was drawn to ratchet – or rather who was with ratchet, "Well, looks that's still online," he said in regards to Rachael, "How are you Rachael?"

"A lot better than you are about to be," she growled. She used her bracelet, she drew a ray gun and shot Starscream. He fell like a tree. "That was easy." She spoke too soon. Starscream rose and decided to walk away.

"Where are you going?" bulkhead called. He sent his wrecking at the con and struck him in the back. Once again Starscream fell, he got up and began to walk away. Bumblebee and ratchet attacked, and that didn't work. Rachael turned on her boots, they sputtered. Her gloves began to short circuit. The shock her hands, the boots began to burn. Feeling the pain, she threw them off.

"What's wrong happened?" Jazz asked concerned.

"I'm not sure," she said rubbing her hands and feet, "I think my stuff broke." Ratchet came over, and scanned the two paired object. "Broken is right," he concluded, "The circuitry is fried. No doubt from the strain and dust they just endured. I can fix 'em, but it'll take some time."

"Time that you don't have," Starscream fired his cannon, rendering bumble and ratchet useless. Starscream continued to listlessly walk away.

Jazz was sweating, "Ultra Magnus is down and the decepticon is getting away. What's our next move Sentinel?" He asked. Sentinel stood there, stuttering. He had no clue what to do – no surprise there. Once again Optimus had to take the lead. "Ratchet, you and Sari take care of ultra-Magnus. Prowl, Fanzone, bulkhead, and bumblebee evacuate the humans from the area."

"AND THEN WHAT," Sentinel butt in, "We go after the con? We can't beat him on our own."

"Stop being negative," Rachael said flying into his face.

"Rachael I want you on the sidelines," Optimus declared.

"Negative boss bot."

"Without your gloves and boots help, there's no way you can damage star scream." He exclaimed.

"Don't have to damage him, just distract," The three bots were at a loss, "Sentinel and I will keep Starscream distracted, while you and jazz sneak up and put the stasis cuffs on him."

"But last time-"

"LAST TIME I WAS UNPREPARED TO FIGHT CONS," She convinced, "Now I'm ready," she turned to sentinel, who saw her determination, "Sentinel, LET'S GO."

"YES MA'AM," he said. The two went for Starscream.

"Prowls going to have his hands full with her." Optimus smiled.

"You know huh?" Jazz said.

"Yep. Those two may not admit it, but its obvious how they feel." Then those two charged. Starscream walked, oblivious to the charging bot and girl. "He doesn't know we're coming," Rachael assumed.

"Don't get cocky, he just might-LOOK OUT!" sentinel pushed her out of the way, the shots hitting Optimus and jazz. Both on the ground. Starscream took notice to Rachael and fired at her. Rachael saw purple flashes coming at her, sentinel blocked the shots with his shield. Starscream increased his fire, moving closer to increase the damage. Sentinel's shield began to crack under the pressure.

"How long can you keep this up Autobot?" Starscream mocked, increasing his fire power. More and more cracks appeared. That shield was about to go.

Rachael attached her fan to the shield, its energy transferring to the shield, and small amount of the cracks fading. "DON'T YOU DARE LET UP SENTINEL," she encouraged. She took flight, drawing her hammer, she came down on Starscream's turret, denting the barrel, preventing further shots. Starscream, annoyed with her, swatted her like a fly. Sending her into the pavement, hard.

"RACHAEL!" Sentinel called. Prowl heard the call, and saw Rachael in the ground. He went to go aide her, but was beat to the punch by Optimus putting on the cuffs. Starscream fell like a ton of bricks. Rachael staggered to her feet, "Man I'm going to feel this in the morning." She saw Sentinel kneel down, "Good job Sentinel," she congratulated warily.

"Not bad yourself," he held out a finger, propping her up. They loaded Starscream onto bulkhead and prowl, then took him to the ship.

Everyone, including Fanzone and Sari had gone with Rachael to sort of make sure she was okay. As well as to make sure she behaves. From what Jazz told him, her and Sentinel have a habit of arguing. "Well Rachael Sumdac and Optimus Prime, you were both right," Magnus admitted, "There appears to be decepticons here on earth. Looks like you win the wager Rachael." Rachael grinned with triumph. Prowl tapped her back in approval.

"Rachael," Sentinel called. He walked over holding out a finger, "Thank you for your help."

Both Rachael and optimus jaws dropped, yet she still took the hand, "Thank you for saving me Sentinel."

Prowl subconsciously smiled, "Well, looks like you're in good standing with prowl now that you saved his human."

"What do you mean his/my human?" the two asked.

"Yeah," sentinel said tapping his head, "though it disgust me to believe this between a bot and organic," he said folding his arms, "Don't you two love each other?"

Prowl and Rachael turned so many shades of red. The jumped five feet from each other. "THAT'S ABSURD," Prowl shouted, "WHY WOULD I LOVE HER?"

Rachael glared, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Prowl cursed himself. He was in deep trouble now. Optimus joined Magnus and the others on the side lines. Rachael was hovering in the air, keeping eye level with prowl, "WELL!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly waving his hands, "i merely meant that-"

"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"NO-I MEAN YES – I MEAN-" He couldn't find the words, and Rachael grew more and more furious.

"Prowls in hot oil now," bumblebee whispered. everyone laughed, "Hey prowl just admit it's because she's human." He advised.

"Because she's human?" prowl covered his mouth again. If Rachael could spit fire, he knew she would have.

"is it because i have skin?" she asked flailing her hands.

"no, no it's because you have skin-"

"I get it," she wirled a finger in the air, "I'm not worth it because I'm human – sort of."

"it's not because you're human." He finished, "Well it is but it isn't."

"oh, so you can't like me because I'm a mutant." She assumed. "Then I can't like you because you're a robot ninja."

"What's wrong with being a ninja?"

"What's wrong with me being a mutant?"

"I never said anything was wrong with it, you did?"

"who's wrong?"

Prowl nearly pulled his face off, "YOU."

The audience did an ooh. They knew his situation just got worse.

"SO YOU DON'T LIKE ME?

"I NEVER SAID THAT."

"THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT ME?"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" He clamped his mouth with both hands. Rachael was blushing and stunned. She slowly floated to the ground. everyone else had a shocked smile. Prowl tried to save himself. The words wouldn't form in his mouth or head, it was just gibberish. He was caught, what event could possibly save him now? "Can we just end the chapter please?"

**SAFE!**

**Fine prowl, but this isn't over.**

**In the next chapter it will have officially been a year since Rachael returned to Detroit.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Talk You Scoundrel

**Talk You Scoundrel**

_**This chapter is merely for fun.**_

They plotted, they watched, they would lie in waiting. Now it was time for them to strike. It was the middle of the night, and all was quiet. No cars went by, the mice were gone, and the bots and sari were fast asleep. Rachael was sleeping on the couch. With Magnus gone, she could finally sleep soundly without Sentinel giving her grief about something. _Clank,_ came a sound. Rachael didn't move. _Clank, _it came again. Rachael stirred. _Clank, _she rubbed her eyes, and scanned the room. She was able to see in the dark, but all she saw was whatever the moonlight put in view. She lay back down. _Clank, _the sound became louder. Rachael shot up, eyes wide, holding the blanket to her chest, "Optimus," she called. _Clank, _louder. "Prowl," she squeaked. _CLANK, _the sound boomed_. _Rachael backed into the couch arm, "anybody," she whispered. _CLANK, _she hid under the blanket. Peeking from under it, she saw something move. "Bumblebee, is that you?" she whispered.

"Not – even – close," said a high voice. Rachael looked too little too late. Something was put over her mouth, and she was out.

From what she could guess, Rachael had awoken. From the headache she had, she guessed whoever kidnapped her used chloroform. She went to rub her head, "What the-"she couldn't move her arms. They were tied above her head. She couldn't move her legs either. "Where am i?" a bright light turned on, blinding Rachael. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around. Although the light was on, everything else was engulfed in shadows. Rachael was strapped to a giant metal table that was stood up like a wall. She was in her pajama shorts, and spaghetti strap pajama top. "How did I get in my pajama's?" she questioned herself, "SOMEBODY TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING HERE?"

"Okay, okay, you don't need to yell," said a voice.

"I know that voice," she squinted her eyes, "Blitzwing!" she called. And into the light came the three faced con.

"I'm not zhe only one who came to zhis meeting," he stepped aside to make way for Starscream.

"No way," she said with disbelief. She felt something on the table. She looked, there were to hands on the sides, "Now whose here," a smiling face appeared, "MEGATRON!"

"Hello my dear Rachael," he joined Starscream and Blitzwing.

"Okay, this is official weird. How did you know where to find me?"

"It wasn't hard," Blitzwing said, "We followed you after you came back from zhe store."

"OH, what do you want with me?"

"We merely want the truth?" Starscream said simply.

"What truth?"

"That you are in love with the young ninja bot," he replied.

If Rachael could smack her head she would have. Ii was the Autobots, now the cons were questioning her about Prowl, "How many times do I have to say it: I DO NOT LOVE PROWL!"

"Oh come now," Starscream walked over hugging the table, leaning down to Rachael, "Just tell us the truth, and we shall let you go."

"I am telling the truth." She assured herself. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I rather enjoyed his suffering when I tortured you," Megatron said fantasizing, "I want to hear his cries as I torture in front of him once more."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't love him." She declared. Starscream shrugged, and went back to his friends. "Your turn blitz."

Blitzwing pulled out a stick, slapping it in his hand, "You will tell us what we want to know," Rachael tried to scoot back, "zhe choice is whether you will tell us before the pain," he put it in her stomach. Rachael grunted, "Or after. Now tell us the truth?"

"I am," she stressed, "I don't love Prowl."

She saw that the three cons didn't believe her, "I swear." Blitzwing shook his head with disappointment. Megatron approached with a hand behind his back, Blitzwing and Starscream vanishing in the shadows. Leaning on the table, Megatrons face a mere foot away from hers, a devilish smile on his face. "Have you ever been tortured, my dear?" he whispered. She looked at him quizzically. He pulled out a feather, putting it under her chin. Rachael lifted her head, feeling Megatron twist and turn it, the tip tormenting touch on her, "I can assure you, this will be the worst thing that you shall ever experience." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I will taunt you," he moved the feather to the base of her neck, "and I will tease you," he moved it to the top of her cleavage, twisting the feather in the crevice. Rachael did a short gasp and stifled it. Megatron smirked, and moved the feather up and down her breast, staying between them. It drove Rachael made, that feather tickling her chest, the urge to laugh and moan battling to come out. "Are you ready to talk yet?" she gulped hard, yet she shook her head. He went further down between her breasts, slowly but surely increasing the strides. Rachael began to breathe harder, faster. She moaned. The feathers movements were all she could think about. Her thoughts clouded by the menacing bird decoration. She couldn't hold it back any longer, it just came out. She moaned – A whimpering on, but a moan all the same. "Is this pleasurable for you?"

"If I say yes," she replied panting, "Will you stop?"

"No."

"Then no." Megatron moved to her under. Starting from her wrist, he slowly brought the feather down. Rachael tensed her arm. Megatron tickled her armpit. Rachael felt a shiver throughout her whole body. Getting bored with that spot, he lifted her shirt, making it expose her entire stomach. The feather touched the skin, but Megatron was not moving it.

Rachael shivered, sucking in her stomach, "C-c-come on megs," she stammered. "You're right, this is torture. Now stop!"

"Then admit your feelings for prowl?" he pushed on the feather.

"What feelings?" she exclaimed. She sat there, waiting for the tormenting tickle to continue, "I already told you, I don't love prowl." Megatron obviously didn't believe her, because he began stroking her stomach. He went to her sides, her lower stomach, beneath her breast, but avoided her naval. Rachael twisted and turned, trying to escape the tickling feather. All to no avail. She started to laugh, "Megatron – ha, ha, ha - I'm begging you – ha, ha, ha - stop."

"Keep begging, it won't happen." He stopped the feather, giving her time to breath. He then moved to her belly button. Rachael shrieked. She tried to move out of the way, forgetting she was strapped down, "Megatron please not there," she begged.

"Then talk," he said threateningly, slowly turning the feather. "Talk or I ask my companions to join me," Starscream and Blitzwing appeared, bot h with two feathers. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT, I LOVE PROWL," She said at the top of her lungs. "I love him, I love him."

"Rachael," her eyes popped open seeing prowl over her. She screamed and fell of the couch. "Are you alright?" Rachael looked around the area, she was in Detroit, in the plant, and there were no Decepticons. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

"Who do you love, exactly?" Rachael jumped at the question.

"Um…uncle Isaac." She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh okay," he said, and walked away.

"Prowl, can I sleep with you tonight" she burst."

He smiled at her innocence, "Sure."

**Remember, this chapter was just for fun. It will not be brought up in the further story line.**


	6. It Could Never Work

**It Could Never Work**

Week one has passed, as Rachael makes the difficult journey to a healthy tail. She was allowed to retract it, so it made it easier for her to walk around it was a rough week too. Since she was grounded, Rachael had to stay at the plant and play mission control. Never alone though – sari and one of the Autobots would stay behind with her. More to keep an eye on her and to make sure she didn't try to run off.

Today was different for Rachael. Sari had to go with, bumblebee and the guys, leaving her and Prowl at the Plant. "Come on Optimus," Rachael whined over the video feed, "My tail feels fine, can't come join you guys."

"No," he answered flatly, "And that's the end of it."

"I promise to be careful."

"And I don't want take the chance that you might not be as careful, and something injures your tail even further," Prowl was sitting on the couch watching her argue with Optimus, _this is very entertaining, _he thought. "Now from what ratchet tells me, you tail should be fully healed by next week. But if it gets injured again it will have to be removed."

Rachael opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by Prowl creeping up behind her, "Fine, I'll stay." Optimus nodded. Unexpectedly, something exploded behind him. When he looked, it was Lugnut, "Now Autobot scum, you will be dismantled in the glorious name of Megatron."

"Ugh….i have to go." He shrugged and turned off the feed. She roared and slammed her fist down on the control panel, "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"Being stuck here," she snarled, "And with Lugnut finally showing his distorted mug – man life isn't fair."

"Why would you want to be out there fighting Decepticons anyway," Prowl questioned, "You should be enjoying the peace and quiet."

Rachael pulled him towards her, their faces inches apart, "I cannot not do anything for this long - I get twitchy." Her arm began to twitch. She clamped her hand on the arm. "I've said it once, so I'll say it again," she slouched on the couch, "I feel like a sitting dork."

"I thought the expression was sitting duck," Prowl corrected.

"It matters," she spat, "Point is, I hate sitting around. I feel so lazy."

"Well this will be an excellent way for you to learn some patience," Prowl winked. Rachael glared at him, but he still smiled, "May even improve that attitude of yours."

"WHAT ATTITUDE?"

"Your temper."

"I don't have a temper," she said through gritted teeth.

"Then what's that?" he asked pointing at her face.

"Me about to kill you Prowl," the two heard her stomach growl. She blushed slightly, "As soon as I get some lunch."

"That may your troubled mind to ease, little miss temperament." He quipped. A lame joke – but a joke none the less.

"Just for that, you're going to drive me to burger bot."

"I am."

"Yes please," she blinked her eyes, "I'll get a friend of mine to give you that oil you like so much."

"The rich and creamy one."

"Now in rich, thick, and creamy," she flaunted a poster of the new oil. Prowl took it and admired it, "And it's all yours," she flashed money, "If you take me to burger bot." she sang.

"I'm not sure I should," he said licking his lips, "We were told to stay put."

"What's the worst thing that can happen," she pulled out some extra money, "I'll buy you two six packs of oil canisters." Prowls mouth watered. _No, no, she's just playing you._ He looked from the money to the poster,_ be strong prowl, remember everything your master taught you, _he saw the poster once again, _show some will power._

"He's your oil Rachael."

"Thanks Paul," Rachael rolled the canister over to Prowl, who was scowling over the truck tires, "Here you go." He picked up the oil and chugged it angrily, "I feel so weak."

"You're not weak," Rachael, taking a bite of her burger, "You're just easily persuaded by the rich taste of motor."

"I am so weak," he slapped himself. Rachael laughed and pushed him along. They strolled through the town, in a way taking in the sights. "You know Optimus is going to get mad at us for this."

"For what? He said he didn't want me fighting, and I'm not," she flew up to Prowl and went on his shoulder (_Should have given her name Parrot Girl. She loves shoulders_); "I'm getting lunch and enjoying the city with my favorite Autobot."

"Am I really your favorite?" Rachael nodded, "Well then," he gulped hard, "I have to say, you're my favorite female organic." He blushed.

Rachael cocked an eyebrow, "Aside from Sari, how many female organics do you know?"

"Jazz and I gave a few of them rides around town," Rachael scowled, "One girl even gave me a piece of paper with numbers on it." He noticed the dark look on her face, "What?"

"You let her give you her phone number. Who was this chick?"

"Calm down, I'm not sure who it was." He assured.

"Hi Prowl," said a girl with voluminous blond hairs. She had the body of a super model.

"Hello Brittany." He greeted. _Brittany! _Rachael growled in her mind. She jumped off the shoulder, landing by his foot.

"Hey thanks for the ride the other day."

"What ride was that Prowl," Rachael asked through gritted teeth.

"Just a tour through town," he said defensively, "She's what you organics call a tourist from California."

"Oh, a tourist," she replied skeptically. Sensing the awkward atmosphere, prowl decided he should go to another area, "Hey look snow cones." He walked off the cart that had a sign that said 'no cones.' "So prowl just randomly picked you up and gave you a ride?"

"Actually, I arrived on a train earlier this month and he showed me around town."

"Is that right," Rachael's scowl was growing darker, but the girl Brittany took no notice. She walked closer to Rachael, analyzing her. Playing with her hair, looking at her bracelet and poking her in the ribs, "What?" Rachael squeaked.

"How stupid am I," she questioned herself; "You're Rachael Sumdac aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness, you're even prettier then he described."

"Then who described?"

"Prowl." Rachael's cocked an eyebrow, "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just – what did prowl say, exactly?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh the most wonderful things," Brittany swooned.

"Like?"

"He said – although I think this was mostly to himself – he said that he would do just about anything for you even, if he could, he'd become human."

If Rachael's could have gone any wider, they would have. She glanced at Prowl who was giving little kids a ride, "Prowl really said that?"

"Yeah, he never told you?"

"N-No. I mean why would he?" she drank her soda rapidly.

"Aren't you two dating?" Rachael choked on the beverage. "Me and prowl dating – please," she tried to laugh it off, "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Because the two of you love each other," she said flatly. Rachael laughed hysterically, "You're funny Brit."

"Maybe," she agreed, "But I'm also right." Rachael stopped laughing. Brittany saw she was going to deny it, she put a hand in the air, "Before you tell me I'm wrong, what's that on his wrist?"

Brittany pointed to the necklace turned bracelet on Prowls wrist, "It's a bracelet I got for Prowl."

"Why the peace sign?"

"Because…." She trailed off. She started to drift off, daydreaming about the night on the roof, "Whenever I'm with you I'm at peace." She said aloud.

"So you do love him?" Brittany said, bringing Rachael back to reality.

"NO – I meant that-"

"Rachael," Brittany put her hands on Rachael's shoulders, "its okay you can tell me: you love Prowl."

Rachael sighed with defeat, "Let's say I do, what would it matter? I'm a semi-human he's a robot. Even if I did love him – as you say – it could never work."

Brittany hugged Rachael, "You never know, it just might." She let go of Rachael and saw her parents calling to her, "I have to go. Think about what I said." She ran off, and prowl joined Rachael, "How'd you and Brittany get along?"

"Just fine," she sighed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said half convincingly. "Let's go home. My tail is starting to hurt my back." Prowl picked her up and walked off.

As the two were walking Prowl gazed at the sky, "What's that?"

"Huh?" Rachael stared where he was, "What's what?"

"I thought I saw," then it appears a purple helicopter, "MEGATRON!" He shouted. He grabbed Rachael and hid behind a bridge pillar. Megatron landed with a loud crash as his feet made contact with the pavement. He scanned the area, "Where are you," he said in a sing-song voice. Rachael and Prowl glanced at each other, wondering who he was calling. "I know you're hiding ninja bot, no doubt that girl is with you as well." Prowl cowered behind the pillar, trying to conceal him and Rachael, "Either you reveal yourself, or I shall destroy this entire area." He charged up his blaster.

Prowl set Rachael down, "I want you to run as fast as you can." He instructed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll distract him. Now please," he went to vehicle mode, "Just run," a hologram of Rachael appeared on his seat. With the screech of his tires prowl dashed from his hiding spot and past Megatron. "So it's a chase," he transformed and went after Prowl.

_He'd do anything for you,_ "Oh Prowl." Rachael sprouted her wings and prepared to take off. That is until an excruciating pain surged through her body. _Damn this tail. _Her tail was still in pain. _I hate it when Ratchets right, _she tried using her communicator, "Optimus, this is Rachael come in." no answer, "Optimus can you read me?" she got nothing but static. "Damn it Megatron." She growled.

Prowl was speeding over the highway, desperately trying to lead Megatron away from the populated city and Rachael. He was less than a mile from downtown when something struck his wheel. He began to skid out of control, unable to keep going straight. He reverted back, coming to a crashing halt into one of the broken down buildings. His foot was badly marred, he doubted he would even be able to stand let alone walk. He looked at the sky, seeing the approaching decepticon. He struggled to get to his feet, limping away. He hid himself behind the broken debris of the building, as he heard the massive feet of Megatron touch ground. "Where are you ninja bot? You cannot hide from me." He called. "And your little holographic illusions will not save you either," he shot at three buildings, all revealing nothing, "Although, I must admit – creating a hologram of that girl was clever." _He knew she was a fake? _He screamed in his head, _if he knew then why would he-_ "I bet you're wondering why I would bother coming after you if I knew the girl was fake?" it was as if he read Prowls mind, but the ninja bot kept to himself. Because if he knew Megatron like he thinks he does, Megatron was going to tell him anyway. "Well I needed some way to exact my revenge upon Rachael, and what better way to do that than taking away the life of the very bot she loves." Prowl sprang out, throwing his shuriken. Megatron deflected them effortlessly. He watched as prowl hid within the buildings once again. He smiled to himself. "Is this how you fight for the honor of the organic that loves you so dearly?

"What makes you think she loves me? As far as I'm concerned she can't stand me."

"That's not what she told Brittany," Megatron held Brittany by her long hair. Prowl stared in dismay as Megatron began to crush her, "STOP," Prowl jumped out to attack, but too late. Megatron and completely crushed the girl in his giant hand. But something was amiss, prowl could have sworn he heard circuitry. He watched as Megatron dumped his hand, and metal parts spilled on the ground, "what?"

"You seem surprised ninja bot," Megatron laughed. "Your compassion for organics is really entertaining." Prowl ignored the mockery. His mind was still baffled by what he just saw. _Brittany was an android this whole time. Then everything I said to her, _his attention went to the decepticon, _Megatron heard._ "I must say, my favorite part of this subterfuge was the reaction of Rachael. Her jealousy was so adorable."

"So all this was to make Rachael jealous?"

"You are such a short sighted fool," he spat, "with that jealousy came love. I had my little automaton tell her how you would become human for her." Prowl turned a deep red, "Although the answer she gave me wasn't what I expected."

"What did she say?"

"She said, what would it matter if she did? She's a mutant and you're a robot," Prowl felt a slight pain in his chest, "Even if she did love you, it could never work. So you see, even if you did love one another, you could never be together."

"Is that all?" Megatron was taken aback by the response, "Is that all you came to say? Is that your way of getting revenge on us for damaging you?" prowl glared daggers, "you wasted your time then. Because I could never love her," he growled, "She's nothing but a malpracticed, ill tempered, stubborn mutant. i despise rachael, always have and I always will."

"Could you ever say that to her directly?"

"I would," he growled.

"Then here's your chance Prowl," he pointed to a small rooftop, and there she stood. The shocked blank face of Rachael. "Rachael," prowl whispered.

"Well I see you two have a lot to discuss," Megatron started his boosters and lifted to the air, "Have a nice day." He disappeared beyond the clouds. Prowl and Rachael not taking any notice, their stares locked. Rachael dropped her gaze and walked away.

"I told you one of use should have stayed to watch Rachael," Ratchet spat.

"When I see Prowl I'm going to give him the biggest piece of my mind." Sari They heard footsteps and saw prowl walk win, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NINJA DORK?"

"I was out," he replied in monotone.

"Well where's Rachael?" Optimus pressed.

Prowl cocked an eye, "You mean she's not back?"

**Have to leave you hanging here. I'm out of ideas at the moment but I will return soon with another chapter. Till next time.**


	7. You're Changing Alright

**You're Changing Alright**

_**Rachael's upset at Prowl so she pulls a disappearing act. Now sari and the bots are worried. Where did he go wrong? Where will this scenario take them? Where is my Latte? Oh there it is. Uh….enjoy.**_

**This will be a cross over chapter.**

___Prowl was roaming through a swamp. It was raining hard, thunder and lightning crashing and booming. His gears were growing algae, slowing his movements slightly. "Ha, Ha, Ha." He heard. He spun around looking for the source. He couldn't see anything. "Ha, Ha, Ha." It came again. The lightning flashed and there stood a little girl in a pit of mud. He walked over to her. He tried to turn on his head lights; they just flickered and burnt out. _

_ "Hello?" He called. Lightning flashed once more, "RACHAEL." it was Rachael. Her hair was muddy and the dress she wore was torn up. Rachael I-"_

_ "Ha, ha, ha," She giggled and ran off into the brush._

_ "Rachael wait," he ran after her. He came across a moss curtain. Next to it was a sign: Tarot readings, Charms, Potions, dreams made real. He parted the curtains and entered an alley way. Down the alley was a door, with an illegible sign above it. "Ha, ha, ha," he heard her laugh from inside._

_When prowl entered, a chill went do his spine. There were masks on the wall. The eyes were following him, his shadow was smiling, and there were shrunken heads and dolls beating on drums. _

_**Bum, bum, bum, bum**_

"_Rachael?"_

_ At the end of the room was a skinny man. He had on a top hat with a skull on it, wore a purple suit, and a weird cane. His face was hidden by a skull mask. __**"YEEEEEES,"**__ The man said. __**Bum, bum, bum, bum **_

"_**Are you ready?" **__He threw powder on the floor, human sized dart bored table appearing._

_**(Are you ready?)**__The masks were singing. _

"_**Are ya…ready?" **__The man pushed Prowl into snakes. The snakes restricted him.__** "This girl's soul is fine. **__"He blew powder at the board and spun it._

_**(The girls souls is fine)**__Rachael appeared unconscious and was strapped to the board._

"_**And now it shall be mine." **__His fingers on one hand turned into knives.____He jabbed them into her chest, Rachael cried out in agony. __**"Can you feel it?" **__There were streams of light coming from her body. Her face was losing its color.__** "She' dying, she's dying, she's dying my friend. Are you proud of yourself?" **__Still keeping the one hand in her chest, he threw some powder at prowl. Prowl fell into a dark hole. The man's skeletons face appearing.__** "Now if you watch, and wait too long," **__Prowl fell into his mouth, and landed in the palm of his hand.__** She shall join my friends, **__"His head appeared. Snakes and spiders came from his mouth, __**"On the ootheeer siiiiiide."**_

_Before the swarm was on him, the man let prowl fall. Prowl was caught by the arms by one of the dolls. __**(You got what you wanted)**_

_A mask with horns appeared. __**(But you lost what you loved.)**__ Its mouth opened wide, revealing Rachael's head. The doll dropped Prowl and he ran for her. __**(Oooooooh)**__ He was getting closer, closer, closer – his hand was right on top of her. __**PROWL!**_

He fell hard on the floor. He looked up and Saw Sari and Optimus. "Prowl are you alright?" Sari asked.

"I think so," he familiarized himself with his surroundings, "Are we still in Detroit?" they nodded. He sighed with relief and stood.

"Same dream?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes, this time I got close to Rachael, but she slipped from my grasp." He slammed his hand on his bed. "It's been two weeks; we should have found her by now."

"Prowl we searched everywhere," Optimus assured, "The Island, the woods, Sumdac tower, everywhere. Fanzone even confirmed it; Rachael isn't here."

"She has to be," He said desperately, "She just got to be." He observed the bracelet that Rachael gave him. Optimus put a hand on his back, "I have to find her Optimus. I just have to."

In the control room, Ratchet was using the computer to find any trace of Rachael. He tried to trace her in the glasses he made her, but Bee and Bulkhead returned with them. She left them behind. "Where did you find those?"

"They were outside the airport," Bulkhead replied dismally.

"So she took a flight," Bee gave Ratchet the glasses.

"And she doesn't want us to follow her." Ratchet concluded.

The three went to the living room where they saw Optimus, Sari and Prowl. Judging by the expressions they saw, there was bad news. "She took a flight Prowl," He showed him the glasses, "And she doesn't want us to find her."

"AAAAAH!" he roared.

"Prowl calm down." Bulkhead urged.

"CALM DOWN? Because of me Rachael is missing."

"You can't blame yourself entirely," Sari remarked, "Megatron is to blame too."

"The point is Sari; I never should have said it." He grabbed the remote, "And now, I may never find her." he turned on the TV.

_**Hey yall, I'm big Momma Le'Bouf. Come on down to New Orleans for the annual Mardi Gra celebration. We got swamps, Shops and Food, and come see me the Mardi Gra Queen and My husband the Mardi Gra king.**_

Prowl blinked and rewound the video to the swamp. "THAT'S IT!" He jumped.

"What is it?" Bumblebee quipped.

"That's the place I saw in my dreams. Rachael was in this swamp." He poked the TV.

"In New Orleans?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yes. And don't tell me it could be another swamp. I've been having the same dream about it for days."

"DUH," Sari smacked herself in the head, "How could I forget? We have family in Louisiana."

"What Family?" Bee questioned.

"Grandma Tiana and Grandpa Naveen. They own their own Restaurant there." They all exchanged looks.

"And if the swamp is real," He thought about the man in his dream, "Rachael's in trouble. We have to leave now.

"Then its settled," Optimus declared, "Sari, bring you key just in case. Autobots we're going to Louisiana.

Tiana's Place was overflowing with customers –as usual. They may have been 70 years old, But Tiana and Naveen kept their place running. They hired some extra hands to help out and made home deliveries. Their new delivery girl was ever so expedient at her job they thought she was the god of speed. "Grandma, Grandpa I'm back." Rachael announced in the back kitchen. She was wearing a single strap black and tummy top, blue hip hugging pant and the usual gloves and boots, and….her hair was brown?

Tiana and Naveen were cooking, "Hello there Rachael," Naveen greeted. "How was the delivery making?"

"Old man Jenkins ten year old son wanted to date me," She quipped.

"So it was a good day. When do we plan the wedding?" he laughed. Rachael nudged him. And went to check the bulletin board for more deliveries. "So are you excited?"

"About dancing at Mardi Gra?" she grabbed an apple, "You bet I am. And I'm even more excited about dancing with Xavier. "She held the apple as if it was the man's face, "Maybe we'll do more than just touch hands tonight."

"Hey, hey," He plopped the spoon in the gumbo, "I know you're seventeen but you ain't ready for-"

"I meant kiss me Granddad." She kissed the apple to prove her point. Then took a bite.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat embarrassingly, "That aside…that's not what I meant. Sari is coming to visit." Rachael dropped the apple. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah – yeah," she choked, "Sure, I can't wait to see her." she picked up the apple and continued eating it.

"From the sounds of it, she's bringing friends." Rachael choked on the apple. Naveen went over to help her. Rachael waved a hand, letting him know it was alright and ran outside. She caught her breath in the alley way. Edging her way down she hid behind a trash can. "Faci, where are you?" he shadow distorted and out came the ever charismatic Dr. Facilier. Well some of him. He was more like a specter. "How you doin Chère?" **(**Not sure how to spell**)**

"Never mind that," She spat, "My cousin and her _friends _have just arrived here in New Orleans."

"So?" he shrugged.

"They're giant robots. Robots that will find some way to track me down and I don't want that."

"You know that demon half of yours is sitting around with nothing occupying it?" he blinked his eyes, ignoring her statement.

"It's yours, only after you get rid of the bots. I don't want any robots in New Orleans." She marched off into the restaurant. Facilier rubbed his ghostly hands together. "No robots huh? Fine, there won't be robots," he phased through the building s and came to his shop. He saw the lifeless form of Rachael's demon half sitting in a chair. He possessed it, changing his form into Jafar. "Then allow me to cast a spell, the likes of which nobody has ever seen." He laughed.

**(**I'm using Jafar because he's my favorite who'd be perfect at Mardi Gra**)**

Later that night, "GRANDMA AND GRANDPA," Sari burst through the doors of their home and landed in their arms.

"Sari Sumdac look at how you've grown," Tiana marveled.

"You looking more and more like a princess each time," Naveen commented. He kissed her on the forehead. "Where are these friends you told us about?"

"They….went to Mardi Gra early; something about getting good seats for the Parade." She lied. "Where's Rachael?"

"She went to Mardi Gra early as well," Tiana answered, "She's dancing in the end celebration. This year is a dance contest. The winners are the Prince and Princess of Mardi Gra."

"How could I forget?" Sari cursed herself, "She loves dancing."

"Hey, how about we go together," Naveen suggested, "We can surprise Rachael."

"Believe me grandpa," she mumbled, "She will be surprised."

The Mardi Gra Parade was nearly over. The people were drunk, full of food, and happy as can be. The roar of the crowd could be heard for miles. They should know, one of the Cajuns wrote a complaint.

The dancers were getting ready for the contest that would happen in the square. Sari told her Grandparents that she was going to go get something to eat and disappeared around a corner.

"She'll be dancing?" Bumblebee asked with skepticism.

"Yeah, she loves to dance. In fact she won her school talent show by doing the tango with an old friend of hers."

"We'll stick to the shadows," Prowl said, "But I can't wait to see her dance." he said it with such hope, Sari almost cried.

The crowd was getting fired up. "Okay, the dancing's about to start. I'll see you guys later." Sari dashed off. Prowl began to mumble to himself. "You say something Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Huh – no." He lied, "Let's watch."

Many dancers from far and wide; all nationalities who deemed the top dancers were there. Spain, Argentina, Russia and many, many more. On the main float was Charlotte Le'Bouf. "Alright Yall, it's time for the final dancers of the Mardi Gra celebration. He's a Taekwondo champion; he bakes his own cookies, and has his own Harley – Ladies and Gentlemen Xavier Mendoza." From one building came a boy with long black hair and glasses, and he wore a sleek black suit.

"Now this little lady is a one girl fighting machine. She works at Tiana's Place as one of the most efficient delivery girls, and she looks hot in red – give it up for Tanya Sumdac." Tanya came from another building. She wore a red fluttery dress that came to her fingertips. She wore red high heel shoes. The bots were thrown off by the Brown hair. But Prowls jaw nearly dropped. _Damn, _he thought.

"Careful Prowl or you'll start drooling," Bumblebee quipped. He slapped Prowls mouth shut.

"Now help me introduce the Gypsie kings." The crowd's cries of praise echoed throughout all of New Orleans.

**Gypsie Kings**

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Toy Story 3**

**(**if you saw Toy story 3, then the dance these two do will be like Jesse and Buzz's dance**)**

_Hay un amigo en mi,_

_Hay un amigo en mi._

_Cuando salgas a volar,_

_Hay un amigo an mi._

_Si un amigo en mi._

_Hay un amigo en mi._

_She dances so gracefully, _Prowl gawked. _The way her hair flows in the breeze as she twirls, her flawless skin. _He slapped himself, coming back to reality.

_Hay un amigo en mi,_

_Hay un amigo en mi._

_Cuando salgas a volar,_

_Hay un amigo en mi._

_Si un amigo en mi._

_Hay un amigo en mi._

The music ended and the crowd went crazy. Prowl would have done the same, but he had to keep himself hidden.

"Alright Yall, it's time to announce the winners," She opened an envelope, "In third place is Anastasia and Demetrius of Russia." Then came another, "Taking second place is Julia and Jose of Argentina." It was the final envelope, "And finally, the first place winners and your new Prince and Princess of Mardi Gra are," everyone was holding their breath. Prowl crossed his fingers, "Xavier and Rachael of Louisiana," the entire of Louisiana broke the sound barrier. They went to claim their trophies. Xavier took Rachael in his arms and connected his lips with hers. The crowd went wild. Prowl however became discouraged. He turned and left.

Rachael, for a mere fraction of a second felt something, and looked to where the bots were supposed to be hiding. She went back to Xavier, but her heart wasn't in the hug she gave him. Sari watched as Prowl left. She told her grandparents that she'd be back. "Alright yall, it is now midnight which means the Wednesday celebrating is over. Come back tomorrow for more dancing and a bit of medieval fun. See yall tomorrow."

"PROWL," Sari called. Prowl stopped, his head dropped. "Prowl I'm sure there's a reason why –

"Oh I know the reason," he growled, "Unless I'm human I can never be with her." the venom in his voice touched his friends, "She and i….lets go home."

"But-" Bulkhead started.

"NO BUTS. You saw her; she loves that Xavier human – not me."

"My, my," came a British voice, "Sounds like you have a problem my mechanical friend." They all looked on a fire escape and saw a man wearing a turban.

"Who are you?" Sari asked with suspicion. Prowl cocked an eyebrow, _his voice…._

He jumped down, "I'm just a supernatural being lending another supernatural being a hand." He bowed.

"What's so supernatural about you?" Ratchet questioned.

"Not sure," he said, only he was on bulkheads shoulder, "There are many ways," he snapped his fingers and Sari was in his arms, "That I'm considered supernatural."

"Okay, I'll admit it," Optimus said, "I'm impressed." Everyone nodded their heads. The man put Sari down and poofed back to the ground. "So how do you think you can help?"

"My friend, as one versed in the arcane I can not only help him, but all of yall." He pulled out some powder and sprinkled it on the ground. Human forms of the bots stood before them. **(**_Humans from human_ error**) **"With just a little hoodoo, and some voodoo," he had little chips of their armor plating in his hand. The bots checked themselves and saw nick's in the armor. "I can change yall human in an instant."

"Thank you for the offer," Prowl sad apprehensively, "But I'm afraid I must decline." He strained his face at Optimus, getting him to back him up.

"He's right. We should be going." They began to walk away. The turban man pointed a piece of prowl towards Rachael's direction. It started to glow hot pink. "You that girl don't ya," the bots stopped walking. Prowl turned. "You want to….spend the rest of your life with her. You want to drop down on your knees and confess your love to her. There's just one small problem – she's human, you're a machine." Prowl dropped his head, "well….now she's human." The man smiled. They're eyes widened.

Sari went back around the corner and analyzed Rachael. "I knew something was different," she struck, "He hair is brown again – her natural color before my dad's experiment."

"That's right. And with a little magic, I can do the same for you." Prowl and Optimus cocked eyebrows, and the others stared skeptically, "Think about it – you'll be able to walk around town, not draw attention to yourself," he put a hand on prowl leg, "And you can claim your woman." Prowl drew his leg back, "And the only thing I get – is to enjoy the end of Mardi Gra on Friday. So, do we have ourselves a deal?" he held out his hand.

"RACHAEL," Sari shouted.

"Sari," she hugged Sari, swinging her around, "What are you doing here?"

"Some old _friends_ wanted to see you." Sari turned to the door and entered same familiar looking humans. Rachael's eyes went as wide as they could go. The _friends _smiled nervously. "Rachael who are they?" Naveen asked

"Oh I'm sorry," she snapped back, "Grandma, Granddad this is Billy," she went to bumblebee, "His brother Brian," that was bulkhead, "Their cousin Peter," she glared at Prowl, "This is Peter's dad Randy," Ratchet waved, "And his Brother Oliver." Optimus bowed a little. "They're friends of Uncle Isaacs."

"It's lovely to meet all of you." Tiana greeted.

"The pleasure is ours Mrs. Maldonia." Optimus said.

"Oh please call me Tiana."

"And call me Naveen. We're all friends here."

"Now that we're all acquainted, How about I make some gumbo?"

"That would be nice," Prowl said removing his glasses and helmet. Underneath he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I think I'll pass," Rachael went up the stairs.

"You okay darling," Naveen asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well," she directed the comment to Prowl, "I'm going to turn in."

"Pleasant dreams sweetie," Tiana wished.

_Only when this nightmare is over._ She spat mentally. She went to her room, closing it gently. She opened her window, "I know you're there." She called. And appeared Facilier in Rachael's demon body. He was dressed in a skirt and halter top. "I'm really enjoying this body. Did you ever consider being a swim suit model?"

"Did you ever consider doing what I asked?" Facilier shook his head, not understanding, "The bots are downstairs and they're human – I told you to get rid of them."

"No," He put a finger on her lips, "you said you didn't want robots in Louisiana. They are now no robots."

"Faci…" she growled.

"Hey, hey chill out girl. This will all be over on Friday." He assured her. She pulled her hair back in frustration, "Trust me," he ran a hand through her hair, "by Friday's end you won't have to worry about anything ever again."

**Bum, bum, bum, bum **

**Are you ready?**

**For the next chapter.**

**If you're not,**

**Don't blame me.**

**You can blame my thoughts that are in my miiinnd. **


	8. Time is Running Out

**Time is Running Out**

It was an early Thursday morning. Prowl woke up and for a minute he had forgotten he was human. Hitting his hand on the kitchen table woke him up. He saw a letter on the fridge. It said: _Tiana and Prowl went to go get some food for the party tonight. We'll be back later. Love Naveen. P.S. Rachael went to the dance studio to practice. _

Prowl took this as an opportunity to look around. He went into an empty room with a small piano. He examined it, running his hands along it. He lifted the key cover and sat down. He pushed a few keys and enjoyed the sound they made. _How do they do it? _He asked himself. _How do humans deal with this, _he gripped his chest. He pressed the keys, _this pain….._he started to play a song.

**Phil Collins**

**There's no way out**

**Brother bear**

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone**_

_**But there's nothing I can say to change**_

_**The things I've done**_

_**Of all the things I hid from you**_

_**I cannot hide the shame**_

_**And I pray someone, something will come**_

_**To take away the pain**_

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_

_**No hope, no future**_

_**I know I can't be free**_

_**But I can't see another way**_

_**I can't face another day**_

_**Tell me where, did I go wrong**_

_**The one I loved, now she is gone**_

_**I'd do everything differently**_

_**But I can't turn back the time**_

_**There's no shelter from the storm**_

_**Inside of me**_

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_

_**No hope, no future**_

_**I know I can't be free**_

_**But I can't see another way**_

_**I can't face another day**_

He let the last note linger a bit. He rests his head in arms. "Rachael, tell me how to help."

"Well for starters," Prowl fell off the stool. It was only Tiana; "You stop talking to yourself and start talking to her." she went towards the kitchen. Prowl ran after her. "Tiana, I need your help." He blurted.

"Well first," she poured two cups of coffee, "You drink this." He nodded and took it. Both sat down at the table. "Now what's on your mind – and don't hold anything back. Isaac told us about what happened to her."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He had to after she came here two years ago with those wings of hers." Prowls nodded his head. His expression was Melancholy. "I can tell from looking at you, you and Rachael have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Well when she's upset, she likes to sing too," she smirked at Prowl, "So what's the nature of your song?" Prowl sighed shaking his head. He didn't know how to answer that. "Peter. When Rachael arrived two weeks ago, she had one of the most heartbroken expressions I have ever seen. Worse than when her parents died." Prowls eyes flared, "She told me that a close friend of hers lied to her."

"I didn't lie!" he spat.

"So you meant it when you said you hated her?" Tiana sneered.

"I never hated her. I could never hate her." he stopped talking, realizing what was happening. He wiped his face. "I only said it to throw off an enemy. I never meant to hurt her."

"Back in my day, when we wanted to deny that we loved someone, we would say that we only just met or we keep the contact to a minimum. We never said we hated or despised them."

"I never meant to say that."

"Then why did you?"

"Because…" he trailed off, taking deep breaths, "I hated how she made me feel."

"How did you feel?"

"I felt lighter than air. When I would fight and she was there to back me up I felt like I could take down an army with my bare hands." His hands were clenched tightly. Memories of Rachael nearly dying flowed into his mind. They stopped when Tiana put a hand on his. "I thought by saying I hated her, I would stop feeling this way."

"It only made those feelings stronger." Tiana assumed. Prowl confirmed with a nod. "Peter, when Rachael's parents died, all of her emotions seemed to fade. She was an empty shell. From what Rachael explained, you were bringing those feelings back." Prowl didn't give a response. "Peter, you can't deny these feelings because you're afraid something may happen. Be you human, robot or demon, these feelings are part of life." She stood to leave, "If you deny these feelings, you taking away a great part of your life. And someday, the part that gave you these feelings may no longer be here." She went down the hall. Prowl paused for thought. He nearly lost Rachael once; he didn't even want to contemplate losing her again. He got up and left the house.

_Knock, knock, knock, _"I'll get it." Rachael announced enthusiastically. When she opened the door, she was less than pleased. She saw the peace sign that she gave to prowl hanging around his human neck. "Prowl….What do you want?" she hissed.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well you're talking to me. Now if you'll excuse me," she started to shut the door when Prowl put his foot in it.

"YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO DETROIT!" Prowl exclaimed. The other dancers stared out of curiosity. Tanya pushed him into a back alley. "You have to come back to Detroit." He repeated calmly.

"I have to or you want me to?"

"Both," Prowl answered.

"One: I don't want to. And two: I don't have to."

"Look Rachael I know you're upset with me-"

"This has nothing to do with you Prowl," she spat. She looked away from him, "It's got nothing to do with you." Prowl was surprised, "Detroit has too many painful memories for me. I can't go back."

"What good does it do you running away? The memories will still be there."

"Well for one, by living here I can forget you." The venom in here voice was starting to scare Prowl. "I don't ever want to see your face again." She went to the door.

"The man with a skull and Cross bones," he blurted out. Rachael stopped on the top step, "That's who transformed you into a human isn't it. Because I know without a doubt in my mind – even though he disguised himself – he changed us as well." Rachael glared at him, "He is isn't he?"

"How do you know that?" she snarled.

"I've seen him and you in my dreams for the last two weeks. He's dangerous Rachael – whatever relationship you have with him you must end it now." He commanded. He backed off. Rachael's eyes turned to narrow slits, she raised a hand. A cross bones mark appeared on her hand. It started to glow a crimson red, "Rachael?" Prowl staggered away. Rachael waved a hand and sharp objects hovered in the air. She was about to send the sharp projectiles his way when hole appeared beneath Prowl and he fell through, "RACHAAAEEL." The hole closed. The objects hit the ground and she fell to her knees.

"What did I miss?" asked a high British voice. She looked up and saw Xavier.

"Xavier…I almost….I came close to…." She sputtered. She held her head in confusion.

He knelt down and held her in his arms, "It's alright Rachael," he comforted, "You don't have anything to worry about."

"We're home," Sari announced.

"Hello there," Tiana greeted, "How was the shopping?"

"AWESOME," Bulkhead and Bumblebee shouted as they ran in with bags full of junk food.

"Where's Peter?" Optimus asked.

"He went to go see Rachael," Tiana answered, "I wonder how it's going?"

Prowl awoke in a dark room. There was a single candle in the middle. "Where am i?" he mumbled. Then he gasped, "Rachael?" he looked around for her. he then heard footsteps and saw a figure coming towards the candle, "Rachael?"

"So sorry," appearing the candle light was Xavier, "But Rachael couldn't be here tonight."

"Xavier." Prowl said. The venom in his tone was so strong you could see it drip from his mouth.

"You wound me," he held his chest as if it was just stabbed, "How can you say my name with such malice _prowl?_" The name seemed to roll off his tongue.

"How do you know my name?"

"Rachael talks about you all the time in her sleep," he smiled devilishly, "I must admit: I'm a bit jealous." Prowl was taken aback by the comment, "Tell me, how does it feel to have the love of a demon?"

"She's not a demon," Prowl declared, "She was the result of a bad experiment."

Lawrence laughed hysterically, "Is that what you were told? No, she's not a mutant. Don't take my word for it," his hands started to glow, "Let the lady tell you." He threw his hands out, little flares hitting Prowl and sending him through a gateway.

Prowl fell through the ceiling of Tiana and Naveen's house. "PETER!" Tiana and Naveen shouted.

"PROWL!" the others called. Prowl strained his body to sit up. He hit the floor pretty hard. "Prowl are you alright?" Optimus asked. Naveen and Tiana cocked an eye.

"I'm fine." He leaned against a wall.

"What happened?" Sari asked.

"Rachael's in trouble," Prowl informed, "And I'm certain the witch doctor from my dream is behind it." He noticed Tiana and Naveen's looks of shock. "You know him don't you?"

Tiana pulled out some powder, "There's only one person who can help you." She droned, "By the bayou's sweet melody, take them now to mama Odie," and in a puff of smoke, the bots and Sari were gone.

"Are you sure Odie can help?" Naveen asked.

"If she can't, I'm afraid Rachael will join her parents."

The Auto humans moaned from dizziness. They were on a hard wooden floor. There were all sorts of knick knacks and witch craft things lying around. "Where are we?" Bulkhead moaned.

"Well now," they all looked towards the giant cauldron. An old woman appeared, "This is the first time I've even been greeted by machines." The bots stood, curious as to how she knew what they were. "Don't look so surprised kids. I may be a blind ol'witch, but I don't need my eyes to see what's going on."

Rachael was slumped in a corner in Faciliers back room. She sat their rocking back-n-forth, holding her head. Her eyes may still be red, but they were white with fear. _Xavier _and Facilier were in the front. Facilier was modeling Rachael's demon body in front of the mirror. He had her white hair in pig tails and the dyed brown parts hanging out. He even put her in a long flowing white dress. "You didn't bring me back just to watch you try on women's clothing did you?" Xavier asked.

"Of course not Lawrence," He twirled, using her voice to giggle like a nutty school girl.

"Then why was I brought back? And why this body?" Lawrence – apparently that's who Xavier was – was spitting out questions. Facilier glared at him with annoyance. The flickering candles light were glazing the red eyes with a fierce disposition. Lawrence flinched in his seat.

Facilier grinned at him. His fangs were glowing in the dimmed light. He went over to Lawrence in slow strides. Lawrence involuntarily moved back in the chair.

Facilier pinned Lawrence's hands to the arms of the chair. His face was a mere inch from the newly born butler, "This body belonged to a boy who died of a heart attack. I changed his look so no one would recognize him," he gently stroked the hair. "By putting you in the body of this young and handsome boy," he caressed Lawrence's face, "Her feelings for you and that bot are conflicting, causing her immense amounts of stress, bringing my return even closer." He moved away from Lawrence and closed the back rooms door. "Once Mardi Gra ends, this girl's whole body – Demon and Human – will belong to me."

"When she returned to Detroit, Rachael and Isaac told you she was mutated," she gave the bots and Sari some tea, "They were wrong. Isaac never knew that the blood he injected into Rachael was the blood of a demon that Rachael's parents killed many years ago." Terror flowed through their veins, "It was a demon brought forth by Voodoo of the darkest kind. Its blood was able to heal the ill, but the person healed became a demon."

"So does that mean she'll become just like it?" Sari asked fretfully.

Odie shook her head, "She just shares the demons blood. She has her own mind and body." Everyone sighed with relief. Odie stirred the liquid in her pot. In the steam came two different forms of Rachael. One of them had Facilier as her shadow. "Rachael's human and demon form are separated," Odie foresaw, "The mark cross bones mark on her wrist means her human form has enlisted the aid of voodoo magic, leaving her demon form an empty shell." She made the human Rachael disappear. "The demon half that she's trying to expel is occupied by Dr. Facilier – the shadow man."

"THAT'S HIM!" Prowl pointed. "He was in my dream."

"50 years ago Tiana and Naveen defeated him," Odie continued, ignoring Prowl, "Since then he has been lying in wait for a chance to get out from the other side. He heard Rachael's cries for help and so he helped her." she waved a hand through the steam. Both Rachael's were lying asleep, Facilier over them. "The longer Facilier lingers here, the more Rachael becomes his new vessel. Both her demon and human selves will be taken over."

"THAT'S NOT GOIN G TO HAPPEN!" Prowl declared throwing away the tea. The cup shattered. Everyone but Odie jumped in surprise. Prowl clenched the necklace in his hand, "I won't let that happen."

Odie rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She could see the fire in Prowls eyes. "The spells base for being cast is because you and Rachael couldn't accept who you were. Or who the other was. You both cared for each other so much, but one fact got in the way..." she trailed off, waiting to see if prowl would say it out loud. He didn't, "She was flesh and you were machine. Only by looking past that, will this madness end. But your time is short," she alerted, "You have till midnight on Friday to defeat Facilier. If you cannot, the girl you know will cease to exist."

**Till next time.**


	9. Hearts & Memories that Bind

**Hearts & Memories that Bind**

Rachael put on her red dress and shoes did her hair up and went to the front room of Faciliers shop. She saw Xavier in a navy blue tuxedo. "You look amazing Xavier." She marveled.

He blushed deeply, "You really think so?"

She pecked him on the cheek, "I know so." Facilier had on the same dress as Rachael. "What, are we going as twin?" She laughed.

"Sort of," He pulled out half a talisman, "Put this on." He instructed walking behind her.

"What is it?" she lifted her hair. Xavier was going to stop him. Facilier glared, forcing Xavier to sit.

"It's a good luck charm." He put it around her neck. Rachael's eyes went blank, "Good luck in the afterlife." He whispered.

"_Now I told you how to break the spell, what I didn't tell you was how you were going to be able to do it. Since Mardi Gra is almost over, Rachael's spirit is diminishing – he body is near a lifeless puppet. In order for you to expel Facilier from her mind, long enough for you to reach her, you have to find something that binds Rachael's spirit to this earth."_

"That's what she told us." Sari informed.

Naveen and Tiana moaned with concern, "Why didn't we see it?" Naveen cursed, "I knew she seemed exhausted whenever she came home."

"She can't possibly be this upset." Tiana assumed.

"She is," Ratchet said. He looked at the clock, "And in two hours that's not going to matter."

"They have to be somewhere." Prowl assured. "We searched the whole city. Where else could they have gone?"

"Well let's think like Facilier," Optimus suggested, "Where would you want to be resurrected at?" everyone thought long and hard. You're a spirit and you want to come back in the last place where your spirits energy was at its peak.

"I have one place in mind," Tiana spoke up. Everyone looked at her with anticipation, "There's a cemetery on the other side of New Orleans where Facilier died. You should start there."

"Alright. Boys, prepare for a battle," Optimus ordered. Everyone went wide eyed, "I know we're going against Rachael, but we're also fighting Facilier. Prepare for anything." The bots saluted, and went through the house looking for weapons. Sari was about to get ready as well, but Naveen for bade it. "You boys can borrow one of our cars." Naveen offered, throwing the keys to Optimus.

"Thanks." Optimus replied. The bots dashed out the door, "Peter," Tiana called. She gave him a slip of paper. When he opened it there were words on it, "It's a lullaby. A lullaby that Rachael's mom sang to her. I'm not sure it'll help, but it's worth a shot."

Prowl hugged her, "Thank you Tiana."

In 30 minutes Mardi Gra will be over. In 30 minutes the clock will strike midnight. In 30 minutes Rachael will cease to exist. The Autobot humans were speeding throughout New Orleans. Prowl was driving the car. He went through alleyways, in between other vehicles and through the dancers circle. "Prowl do you even know where you're going?" Ratchet asked.

"No, but Rachael does." He stated. Ratchet stared at him skeptically. "Don't ask me how, but I just know where she's going to be." Ratchet blinked. _I've heard of humans who have mental links. Did prowl develop this link? _"I have to help Rachael," Prowl said mostly to himself, "I have to help her – not matter what the cost."

Sari was pacing throughout the living room; pulling at her pig-tails, mumbling to herself, "Sari, try to calm down." Naveen urged. She continued pacing, her scowl growing darker.

"Look, we know you're worried," Tiana sympathized, "But worrying the way you are, isn't healthy."

Sari slammed a foot down, "How can you expect me to calm down?" she hissed, "Rachael is out there somewhere and I'm stuck here on the sidelines. I should be out there helping her." Sari threw herself in a chair, holding her key in her hand, "I want to help her as much as Prowl does. But…how can I do that by sitting here? I'm not helping her at all."

"You are helping her." Naveen reassured. Sari looked at him with confusion. "By having faith in her, you're helping Rachael."

"I don't know." Sari replied skeptically.

Naveen knelt down to her, "Trust me Sari, Rachael will come back. And before you know it, you'll both be living together."

Facilier, Xavier, and a zombie Rachael had arrived. They were walking through the cemetery, coming across Faciliers tombstone. He looked towards the clock – 11:45. "The hour is nearly upon us." He announced. He transferred out of the demon body, while Xavier – whose name is Lawrence – held her up. Facilier put the other talisman half around her neck. The demon stood tall, going next to the human. "Now then my pretties – Fuse." The spirit Facilier cast his Voodoo upon her; both halves of Rachael faced each other. A green stream surrounded the two. The demon wrapped its wings around the human, and in a bright flash the real Rachael was once again created. "Yes," Facilier floated around Rachael, cuddling her, "Once midnight tolls, this beautiful body will be mine. And you Lawrence will be able to keep that body as well." Lawrence grinned and fiddled with his talisman. "In less than 12 minutes you will belong to me." A bullet flew past and hit a tombstone. The two looked and saw the bots.

Lawrence took notice to Prowl, "So good to see you again," He smirked.

Facilier came forward, "And for the last time. LAWRENCE, ATTACK!" He ordered. The Autobots gaped, and Lawrence attacked.

Lawrence took on Prowl and Optimus. Optimus had an ax, and prowl used two daggers. Lawrence had two katana's. He may have been occupying a human body, but his strength was inhuman. Prowl and Optimus brought their weapons down on him. Lawrence brought both swords up, blocking the attacks. It was a triple dead lock.

"Come on, we've gotta help." Bumble bee urged. The three moved in. their path was cut off by Rachael. Her arms spread out, wings at extended fully, her expression blank. "Rachael?" She swept her arm and from her hand came small orbs. They exploded on impact, knocking out the three bots. Rachael turned away, listlessly walking towards Lawrence and his battle.

Lawrence kicked Optimus in the stomach, sending him into stone coffin. Prowl pressed on. The sound of the blades clashing echoed throughout the cemetery. Lawrence was on a knee and Prowl pressing down on him with his blades.

Lawrence smirked up at Prowl, "Yes I see it…the fire in your eyes Prowl, the love in your heart," Lawrence started to froth at the mouth like a mad man, "Oh if only Rachael would show me that fire when she and I would dance. Yet she only loved her little Autobot." Prowl went wide eyed. _She loved me as an Autobot_. Lawrence struggled to get to his feet. "Although she did find it sweet of you: how you became human just for her." Prowl tried to keep him down, but his strength was waning. Because of his human body, Prowl did not possess the strength to continue. He started to stagger as Lawrence rose. Both stood, face to face. "WHY DOES SHE LOVE YOU-ACK?" Prowl moved back. There was a spear through Lawrence's chest. A hand reached to his neck and ripped off his talisman. Lawrence spirit was expunged from the body. "RACHAEL….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rachael looked at him lazily, "Why would you – what?" Rachael raised her hand, the talisman in it, "RACAHEL, DON'T DO THIS!" He pleaded.

Rachael's face distorted into hate, "DIE WORM!" she crashed the talisman into the ground. Lawrence dissipated. Rachael's face went blank again.

As for the empty body, he was lifted off the ground and his body was La-cross launched onto a spiked fence. Prowl gazed in horror at the murderer, "Rachael?" he whimpered. Rachael's face was still blank.

"Yeees," Facilier sang. He stared at the clock, "Nine minutes Rachael. Finish him, and then you shall be free." He assured. Rachael charged at Prowl. He brought his daggers up as she speared him.

She swung the spear, attacking with the knife and staff. Prowl tried his best to parry. His face got cut, his arm was slashed. Rachael stuck the spear into the ground, poll-vaulted and kicked Prowl in the gut. Prowl faltered back. Rachael took the spear and stabbed at him. Prowl managed to pull out of the way, but the Spear grazed him. The cut was deep. Rachael did a side kick into Prowls wound. He fell against a coffin. Facilier cheered from the sidelines.

The cemetery was wasted. The tombstones were turned to dust. Optimus and the other bots were regrouping. They were in view of Prowl and Rachael's fight. They were unable to help. Broken and battered as they were, they couldn't fight twigs. They watched as Rachael moved in on Prowl.

"NOW RACHAEL – FOUR MINUTES – KILL HIM NOW," Facilier urged excitedly. Rachael stopped an inch from Prowl. He languidly brought his head up, staring into the blank eyes of Rachael. "Ra...chael," he choked. She raised the spear. Even though he was about to die, even though Rachael was about to kill him…he smiled. He thought back to when they first met. How he and her would always fight over the most ridiculous of subjects. Then how he and she would be the most compatible in fights. Then…._it's a lullaby that he mom would sing to her. maybe if she hears it**…**_**"Hush now….my baby…."** Rachael seemed to register the melody, **"Be….still love….don't cry,"** Her eyes widened, **"Sleep...as you...lay in...my arms,"** her arms started to shake, **"Sleep and remember my last…lullaby,"** he choked on the last words. Prowl gripped his side, the wound causing him pain.

**"So I'll…be…with…you,"** Rachael sputtered. Prowl glanced at her. her eyes had tears spilling from them, **"When…you…dream."** She dropped the spear; fell to her knees, holding her head.

Prowl got on all fours and crawled to her, holding his wounded side. "Your mom," Rachael snapped her head to him "Would sing…that to you…every night. It would make you so happy," he reached out to her, putting a hand on her face, "Just like now. I can see that you're happy." He reached for the talisman.

Two minutes left - Rachael gripped his hand, holding it in place. "He said he could make me happy." She said with no emotion

"Facilier lied to you. He just wants your body." He ripped off the talisman and put it in her hand, "Break this, and he can't hurt you."

Her other hand grabbed the spear. She put the spear head in his face, "You hurt me…you hate me." The tears dropped.

"I don't hate you," he shook her by the shoulders; "I could never hate you."

"What you said to Megatron…" she squeezed her hand around the talisman, it started to crack.

"Was a lie," he finished. Rachael's hand got tighter, "I didn't want him to hurt you anymore…so I told him I hated you." One minute and Fifty seconds – "You're the most important person to me in the whole world. Ever since you disappeared I couldn't stop thinking about you - I dreamt about you." Rachael's grip was causing more and more cracks in the talisman.

Faciliers spirit had small holes appearing in it – thankfully one in his mouth. He tried to yell at Rachael to hurry up. with time nearly up, he wanted this over with.

Prowl leaned forward, moving past the spear. His cheek brushed past hers, his mouth to her ear. He whispered something into her ear. Rachael was surprised so much, she crushed the talisman. The magic dispersing in all directions.

"_NOOOO,"_ Facilier screamed in his mind, _"NO, I WAS SO CLOSE."_ His spirit dissipated – One minute 10 seconds.

Rachael fell into Prowls arms, her eyes were closed. He held her tightly. "Rachael?" Prowl whimpered. He moved the hair from her face. Rachael began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. Her bright red eyes gazed into the blue ones of Prowl. "Oh Rachael."

"Prowl," Rachael answered cheerfully. she sat up, sitting on her knees, "You came for me," Her expression turned dismal; "even though I'm a…." she trailed off. Looking away in shame.

Prowl grabbed her hand gently. Rachael blushed. She gazed at his face – it held a stern expression, "I don't care that you're a demon," he assured, "All I care about…is that I my Rachael." Rachael's blush got deeper. Prowl pulled her up on her feet. He started to dust himself off.

20 seconds left – "Say that again," Prowl cocked an eye, "What you said in my ear," tears of joy came down her face, "Say it again." She whispered.

Prowls smiled tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachael blushed and put her hands on his chest. Prowl leaned into her ear once again. He whispered as softly as he could – not wanting the world to hear. "I love you, Rachael Sumdac." Rachael gasped happily. Prowl pulled back. Rachael met his eyes. Their faces moved closer. Both had their eyes closed – One second left – their lips met. The sounds of the city died, the wind ceased, and the tick tock of the clock halted - Time itself seemed to stop. The kiss creating their everlasting eternity.

Sari ran over to Rachael and hugged her. Rachael twirled her around and hugged her back. the cousins were reunited. If it weren't for Bumblebee prying her off, she never would have let go.

"ROBOTS!" Tiana and Naveen shouted. Rachael, Sari and the bots laughed nervously. They had finally explained what and who Optimus and others were. Tiana and Naveen nearly passed out. Rachael and the others thought it was time to go.

They boarded Omega and Flew off to Detroit. Prowl and Rachael sat near a window holding each other. Sari and the others watched with bliss. "So it finally happened?" Sari asked with glee.

"Yes," Optimus sighed, "And I have to say, it was worth the wait."

"Oh I wish I was there to see it," Sari pouted. The bots laughed at her.

Rachael was on Prowls lap. She leaned onto his torso, cuddling to him. Prowl had a hand on her. "Are you happy?" He asked.

Rachael rubbed her cheek on his armor, "Yes," she whispered, "Now that I have….my ninja bot." She seemed to drift asleep. Prowl stroked her hair, the strands falling neatly back into place. **"Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you lay in my arms. Sleep and remember, my lullaby. So I'll be with you, when you dream."**

**I hear wedding bells**

**See ya next time.**


	10. Back home, back to work

**Back home, back to work**

A week has gone by so far since the Autobots Sari and Rachael returned to Detroit. All still remained the same – Isaac was still missing, Megatron was still in hiding. The only difference was that Prowl and Rachael were finally together. To celebrate their union, Prowl wanted to show Rachael one of his favorite spots on dinobot island. So Rachael put on a black V-neck shirt with the 'vampire written in red, a red skirt and her usual boots and gloves. She had her hair in a pony-tail, with the brown hair hanging out.

Prowl asked Sari to bring out part of Rachael's surprise. Sari brought out a bag and gave it Rachael's. Rachael reached in and pulled out a zebra bikini. She and Prowl blushed, but Rachael gave him a kiss anyways.

They managed to catch a barge that was heading out towards the island. While they were floating out at sea, Prowl noticed that Rachael didn't have her bracelet on. She told him Facilier broke it some time ago using his Voodoo magic. She managed to keep the gloves and boots in tacked.

He had Rachael put a blind fold on, and he began to scale a hill side. Rachael kept asking if they were there yet, and he told her to be patient.

He made it to a ledge and set Rachael down. He told her to take off the blind fold. When she did, her breath got hitched in her throat. It was a flower grove surrounding a hot spring. The new bathing suit, and the hot spring; prowl was spoiling her. Prowl said that there was one more piece to the surprise. He slowly turned her around. Her eyes were twinkling; the spring had a view of the island, the ocean and Detroit. It was as if she could see the whole world in front of her. "Did you bring you swim suit?" He asked. She showed him. He turned his back while she changed.

"Well, how do I look?" she modeled for him, blushing. If prowl could, his nose would have bled eight pints of blood. Instead he lost his balance. He fell into the spring. **(**_It's a lot bigger than you think_**)** "Um…"

"You look…wow…and you're…wow," he was so dazzled by his demon girlfriend. Rachael joined her Autobot in the hot spring. She dived down into the spring. And swan up between his legs. He leaned back, set on arm on his knee, and Rachael laid on it.

For them both, the day was like heaven. For the first time, in the year they have known each other, they were truly happy. They were at peace with the world and each other. That peace was spoiled by a call. "Hey uh…prowl, Rachael Ya there."

The two groaned. A whole week worth of planning, blown up by Bulkheads call. Prowl answered back since Rachael didn't bring her com. "What is it Bulkhead?"

"Listen Prime needs you guys at the plant."

"Can't this wait?" he whined.

"Sorry, we've got sight of the construction bots. We need everyone we can get." The call ended.

Prowl was feeling like a failure. He had been planning this for a while, and now it was interrupted by work. He dismally got out of the hot spring and air dried. He turned to Rachael, who was putting her skirt on over the bikini bottoms, and his boots. She didn't put the shirt on.

She heard prowl sigh, "What's wrong Prowler?"

"This day was supposed to be for us," he stomped over to her, "for you," he knelt down taking her hand and kissed it, "I will make this up to you."

Rachael took back her hand and kissed his lips. "The best part of my day was and is being with you. Besides, it wouldn't be a normal day if we didn't have work to do."

"How about we go to the new museum that opened up the way from the plant?" He offered. "I mean, if you want."

"Actually, I'd love that," She smiled. "There was this one exhibit that caught my interest."

"Did it have weapons and pointy objects?"

"Yes." she flushed. Prowl laughed at her. She flew up and smacked him on the head. Prowl grabbed her arms and held her. "I love you."

"I know." Prowl and Rachael shared one more kiss and she headed for the plant.

()()()

**In the command center**

"We've just gotten word that Mix Master and Scrapper were spotted in the area." Optimus informed.

"Two oil guzzlers," Rachael assessed. "So now what do we do?"

"We," Optimus said circling his fingers, "Are going after them. You and Sari are staying here."

"NO WAY!" Rachael spat. "I just got back from Louisiana. I'm not sitting this one out. I can handle those oil guzzling glitch heads."

"Rachael, Mix Master broke your tail."

"Because I wasn't ready to face them Optimus. Now I am."

"Not without these you're not," Ratchet chimed. He picked Rachael up and put her on the control panel. He took her boots and gloves and set them on a table along with a cerulean bracelet. He punched in a few keys and the objects started to glow. He was charging them. Rachael and Prowl exchanged glances. "By the way, what's with the cloths?"

"It's the swim suit Prowl got me," She took her hair out of the pony-tail, "What do you think?"

"If I was your father, I'd tell you to change," He quipped, "Since I'm not," he did a wolf whistle, "DAMN YOU LOOK GOOD." Rachael fell over laughing. Optimus was blushing. Prowl glared at him, warning him to watch himself.

The three items were done charging, as the machine powered down. "Finished. Fly up her Rachael and try these on." Rachael spread her wings and sprang over to the table and put the items on. "How do they feel?"

"Like new actually," she modeled the bracelet, "And I love the new bracelet."

"If you like the way they feel, you'll love this. The glove and boots have been adjusted to function with your demon DNA. So you're twice as strong as before." He put a finger in her face, "Don't think that means you can take Decepticons on your own." Rachael bobbed her head. Ratchet took her word for it. "Now the bracelet," he turned her wrist, "I have been working on for a few months. It's not like your last one. It has two weapon functions. Give it a try."

Rachael flicked her wrist and a cerulean spear came out. "Whoa, cool."

"Very much so," Optimus gaped.

"I'm glad you think so;" Ratchet replied gratifyingly, "Now press the bottom of the staff." Rachael did, and the spearhead turned into a Trident fork. "The spear is for absorbing energy, and the trident aspect is for shooting it back. It's durable so you can defend with it against heavy duty attacks and fight with melee attacks."

"Ratchet, this is awesome. Thank you." Rachael modeled for Prowl. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," he pulled out a silver earring and gave it to her.

"What is it?"

"A new communicator and," he pulled out her belt, "I fixed your belt as well. Now in stylish earth black."

"Ratchet I swear you spoil me," She quipped. "So how are we doing this?"

"Since I know you'll just sneak along anyway," Optimus sighed. "Rachael, you're coming with us to handle to construction bots. Sari, you need to stay here."

"WHAT!"

"Optimus is right Sari," Rachael agreed. "They nearly took your head off. And they were just playing."

"But-"

"No buts," Rachael shot back. The bots transformed. Rachael got on Prowl. "You're staying here and that's final." They all sped off.

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE MY DAD." Sari shouted sticking her tongue out.

**Downtown **

"So the construction bots were seen around here?" Rachael asked doubtfully.

"That's what the scanner shows," Ratchet confirmed.

"I'm going to get a bird's eye view of the situation." She rubbed Prowls handle bars and muttered, "Looks like we'll have to do the museum tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Rachael," He whimpered.

"Don't be," she said standing on his seat, "Consider this the finishing of our previous date."

"Rachael has the right idea," Optimus concurred. "Autobots spread out and search."

Rachael spread her wings and was pushed backwards with the wind. After a couple flips backwards, Rachael flapped her wings and took off into the sky.

She had a good view of the downtown area. And luckily the streets were clear. "Alright, I've got nothing. I see you guys but nothing else. Are you sure that scanner of yours hasn't exceeded it warranty, Ratchet?" she heard something go past her. Looking up, she saw a jet. "Scratch that last comment. I just saw Blitzwing."

"So did i." Bulkhead responded.

"Are you guys sure?" Optimus questioned.

"Well…he flew by pretty fast. And maybe it's possible it was just a normal jet." Rachael tried to assess.

"Maybe," Bulkhead sighed.

"UGH – this is pointless. We'll never find them without Sari's key." Bumblebee griped.

"I agreed with Optimus to leave her home for a reason Bumblebee," Rachael reassured him. "Mix master nearly broke my tail the last time. And I'm part demon. Imagine what would happen to her." Bumblebee didn't even want to imagine it. "I'm going to check on that jet and make sure."

"No, Rachael. All of you regroup onto my position." Optimus ordered. Rachael grunted but did as she was told.

They gathered in the center of town. Rachael sat on Bulkhead. "So, none of you saw anything out of the ordinary." Everyone shook their heads.

"We'll never find them at this rate," Bumble started again, "I'm calling Sari."

"Don't bother," Rachael said. "I already tried. It said the phone was disconnected."

"Disconnected?" Bumblebee shrieked. "Do you think she's okay?"

Rachael couldn't answer that. She already lost Isaac. She didn't even want to contemplate losing Sari. None of them had to think long. They heard a maniacal laugh coming from above them. "We're not. TAKE COVER!" Ratchet shrieked. Everyone dodged out of the way while bulkhead said, "We told you it was Blitzwing."

The con fired his canons towards the large green mech. Prowl spun automatically and pushed him out of the way. Since he was distracted, Rachael came up behind Blitzwing, drew her spear. Blitzwing had Prowl and Bulkhead in his sights. He aimed his gun. Rachael came up to his side, and did a round house kick into his face. Causing Blitzwing to shoot down a couple of birds. Rachael clicked on her boots, The Autobots went into vehicle mode, and they all sped away from the con. "YOU LITTLE BUG," Blitzwing's red face cried, "I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO PUDDING." Then came his black face. "OOH pudding with some Autobots sprinkles. Yummy."

The bots and Rachael were speeding all throughout town. Blitzwing firing relentlessly. "We need to keep moving and find a safe area to engage him. The downtown area is too cluttered with humans."

They all rounded another corner and skidded to a halt. To their horror, there was a traffic jam. "Maybe you should tell them that." Ratchet advised sarcastically. Rachael landed on the ground and slapped her head.

"Are my circuits still on the fritz or did we just drive into the middle of a parking lot?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's not the stopped vehicles I'm worried about," Prowl corrected. "It's the moving one."

Blitzwing landed in the traffic locked cars, and picked up two trucks. "Here's a game I picked up from da humans," red face mocked. "Catch Autobot scum." He tossed the vehicles. Ratchet brought out his magnets and caught both. He was slammed into a garage door, but he caught them. "Nice catch Ratchet. You and Bumblebee clear the humans out of harm's way. The rest of us will deal with Blitzwing." Optimus ordered.

Bulkhead took the lead. He knew Blitzwing always shot at him first. This was right. Blitzwing transformed into his tank mode and shot him.

Rachael and Optimus charged next. Optimus brought his ax up. Blitzwing reverted and caught his arms. Rachael crawled to Optimus head and landed on Blitzwing's arm. She stabbed his arm. Blitzwing cried out in pain. He tossed Optimus to the side and grabbed Rachael. He had her around the stomach, so her arms were still free. He went to his purple face. "Now Zhat I have you, I will never let go."

"Sorry Blitz," she went from spear and trident, "But I already belong to someone." Energy gathered at the tip and shot Blitzwing in the face. When he staggered backwards, Prowl and Bulkhead tackled him. Bumblebee was on the phone with Sari.

Along with Prowl and Bulkhead, Rachael came up on Blitzwing and put her spear around his neck. Blitzwing tried to swing them off. He lifted prowl and tossed him into a building. Then reached for Rachael and slammed her into the pavement. Next thing he had Bulkhead underneath him and punched his head in. Then he leaped for Bumblebee.

Rachael and Optimus got in his path, swung their weapons and sent Blitzwing flying like a baseball. Optimus put him on his feet and they all regrouped. "Guys, Sari's at the plant alone with Mix Master and Scrapper. We have to get back there now."

"Time to finish this," Optimus declared. "Bumblebee, you run distraction. Bulkhead, you come up on the side ram him to Prowl. Prowl will kick him up to Rachael and she'll hammer him back to the ground. Ratchet, I want you ready to immobilize him." Rachael tried to stifle a giggle. Optimus sounded like a football coach. "Autobots go." They dispersed.

Bumblebee took the lead. He fired his stingers. They bounced right off Blitzwing. "You sparks are no match for my brawn bug."

"How about me?" Blitz looked to the right. Bulkhead rammed him. Blitz went flying Prowl. Prowl knelt down. Blitz was a foot away. Prowl brought his foot up and sent Blitzwing into the sky. Rachael came over him and hammered her spear into his stomach. Sending Blitzwing plummeting back down into the pavement and creating a body imprint. Ratchet raised his magnets and brought them down. Blitzwing rolled out of the way, went behind ratchet and put his arm around his neck. "RATCHET!" Optimus called.

Blitzwing switched to his purple face and smirked. Rachael switched to her trident, which still had some energy left. "Let him go Blitzwing before I create another hole in your chest plate."

"Blast me if you wish Autobot lover," he tempted. "But you will be destroying your friend as well," he tightened his arm, "Not zhat if matters to me." Rachael gritted her teeth, her hands started to shake. Then Blitzwing's face went from cocky to surprised. Rachael was about to jump. Then Blitzwing threw him down and took off. "What just happened?"

"Indeed," Prowl agreed, "Why would he leave when he had the advantage?"

"I don't know," Optimus answered, "But we need to get back to Sari."

"Thought you'd never say that." Rachael clicked her boots and bolted for the plant.

**()()()**

Upon arrival – since she was in the air – Rachael saw two vehicles leaving the plant and dived to the building. At the moment when she landed, the Autobots arrived. The door was melted. "SARI," Rachael cried.

"SARI," Bumblebee called next. Sari came out on her roller blades, clapping her together, dusting them off. Rachael ran up and hugged her. "Sari, you're safe." Bumblebee cried.

"Told you I would be. But I guess a human 10 year old can't handle two story robots." She said hinting to Optimus and Rachael.

"Yes well, we apologize Sari," Optimus spoke for him and Rachael. "We should have never underestimated you."

"Just consider this a learning experience." Sari winked. Then she rolled into her room. Rachael chuckled. Her smile faded when she and Optimus saw the candy wrappers. Growling, Rachael and Optimus shouted, "SAARIII!"

**END.**

**Sorry if it's not that good. I kind of had to rush.**

**I know I was gone for a while. But I'm going to be gone for about a month. I can type the stories I just can't post them. See you guys in 4 weeks. While I'm gone, check out some of my other stories. You know how to find them.**


	11. Bridge Too Close Part 1

**Bridge Too Close Part 1**

_**Now I want to change things up a bit. This will go around the episode Bride Too Close. Let's do it this way: the Decepticons already have the bridge built but are having technical difficulties. They learn of who Bulkhead really is and will kidnap him.**_

_Alright we all remember how this episode works right? Bulkhead is hurt by everyone not appreciating his art. So he thinks he's not appreciated. So he goes for a walk. Let's start from there shall we._

Bulkhead was stomping through the park. Sure he wasn't the perfect artist – albeit far from it. But he thought the guys could be a little more supportive. So it was the girls turn.

Today Rachael is wearing black hip hugger jeans, lavender V-neck belly top with long sleeves and white trim at the end of the sleeves. Her hair was down. And she had the usual gloves and

Rachael was flying over the park – sari on her back. Prowl ran a scan for her back at the plant. The two wanted to comfort Bulkhead. Everyone knows that artist paint what they feel. They knew if Bulkhead had paintbrush and lessons, he would be feeling lousy and would paint it. "Prowl said he was here right?" Sari questioned.

"Yeah. But if I know Bulkhead he'll want to be in the middle of the park." Rachael dived lower, getting a better view of the area.

"Why would he come here? There are so many other places to go."

"Parks are nature preserves. And Nature is art. Most artists look for inspiration where nature seems to come together in one area. A symphony is motion. Thanks to Prowl, Bulkhead appreciates nature more, and finds peace in its silence." Rachael and Bulkhead had one thing in common. Aside from brute strength, Rachael and Bulkhead were sensitive and therefore find peace of mind in secluded sceneries. Places where all sounds come together and help to clear their minds.

Rachael spotted Bulkhead and flew down to him. "Bulkhead!" she called. Bulkhead looked up and waved listlessly. Rachael landed next to him and set sari down. "Hey big guy cheer up. I liked the painting." Rachael said trying to cheer him up.

"So did I," Sari agreed. "Even the best artist had a few bad paintings. You're just getting used to the idea. Give it time."

"Yeah!" Bumblebee shouted driving up. He transformed and continued, "If you want to draw sloppy pieces of art for the time being, who are we to stop you."

Rachael and Sari glared at him. Then they heard screeching tires. A blur racer sped through. Bumblebee flipped out. He wanted to chase after it. Rachael told Sari to go with him. Bumblebee didn't give her time to protest. He picked her up and sped off. Leaving Bulkhead with Rachael. "They say bruisers can't be artist," Bulkhead moaned, "I'm starting to believe that's true."

"They also said women couldn't think for themselves." Rachael winked, "My friend, we now have women who are judges and are political figures. Now if that can happen, you can draw a picture."

The two laughed out loud. Rachael and Prowl were always able to cheer up Bulkhead. The cheery didn't last long. A helicopter was coming and it was coming in fast. Rachael and Bulkhead watched as it came close and realized who it was. "MEGATRON!" The two cried. Megatron shot at them. Rachael back flipped out of the way. Bulkhead rolled. Megatron went into robot mode. When his feet landed on the ground….Isaac was strapped to Megatrons chest plate. "UNCLE ISAAC!"

"RACHAEL!"

Bulkhead and Rachael drew their weapons. "By all means my friends," Megatron mocked, raising his hands, "take your best shot." Rachael could see the terror in her uncles' eyes. Her hands began to shake. Megatron took advantage and took a shot. Rachael spun her spear. It blocked the shot, but she still took some damage. The blaster sent her into a tree. Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball. Megatron caught it with ease. He yanked on the tether. Bulkhead is flying towards him. Megatron shot once more. Nailing Bulkhead in the face, knocking him unconscious. Megatron picked him up and tossed him off to the side. "One down," he smirked over to a pissed off Rachael, "And one little bird to go." He marched over to her. Rachael ran through the small cluster of trees. Rachael wasn't scared. She was terrified this fight may injure Isaac so she tried to call for backup. Nothing but static. She frantically tried to call, still static. "Do not bother trying to call for help my dear," Megatron called outside the trees, "Lugnut is above and jamming your signal as we speak. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Well if that's the case, why don't you let my uncle go and fight like a bot?"

"And have my motivational tool be lost to me – no thanks."

_SLICE! _ Rachael was behind him and cut the ropes. Isaac fell to the ground. "FIND BULKHEAD AND RUN!" Isaac didn't argue. He picked himself up and ran. Rachael spread her wings and had herself hover over the gro9und, so that her and Megatron were eye to eye.

"It seemed like only yesterday you were this young girl…being strangled and tortured in my coils." Megatron reminisced, clenching his fists.

"Now I'm the girl who nearly blew you into oblivion," Rachael send twirling her spear, holding it to her front. "Let's see if I can't make a dent this time."

"I'm afraid I may have to end this quickly. I am on a time schedule."

"Good Megs. Then stand still and let me make this quick."

"I'm afraid the game is done." Megatron pointed towards Bulkhead. Rachael peered around. Isaac was unconscious next to him. When she looked back, Megatron put a smoke pellet in her face. The smoke came out and Rachael lost consciousness. She fell into Megatrons hand. He watched her as she drifted into her sleep. "Do not think that you lost Rachael. Just call it a stalemate of my victory." Rachael was in the dark.

_**Now we all know how Bumblebee was chasing after Blur. He calls him zippy, tells him to stop and discovers that the blue car is an undercover Autobot. Well Bee takes Blur back to the plant and they discover that Bulkhead was a genius on Space Bridges. Then they notice other things.**_

"Sari…wasn't Rachael with you?" Prowl asked.

"As far as I know she's still in the park with Bulkhead."

"Then she and Bulkhead are in danger," Blur spoke rapidly, "My sources told me that Megatron is planning to build a Space Bridge. Only problem is that he couldn't get it working. Not only that, I intercepted a double agent of cybertron and a decepticon planning to kidnap an Autobot."

Prowl didn't need an explanation to see where this was going on. "Megatron must have Bulkhead and Rachael," he shrieked. "We have to find them now."

Head pounding, body aching. In other words, Rachael was torn up. She brought her head up. Her vision was obscured, but it eventually came into focus. She was in a cave full of computers and weird liquids cylinder tubes. She was in one of these containers. **(**_Same size as Sumdac's_**)**Balancing on the glass she tried to stand. It was hard. Whatever the smoke was that Megatron put in her face left her feeling weak. The slightest movement made her stomach turn. "_Rachael," _someone's voice echoed. "RACHAEL!" It was louder this time. Rachael shook her head and took a better look around. "Over here!" Rachael spotted Isaac.

"UNCLE ISAAC!"

"Oh Rachael I'm so glad you are alright."

"Where am i?" she asked eyeballing the cave. "Where's Bulkhead?"

"He's safe," Megatron answered with a smirk. "I'm glad to see you're awake Rachael."

Rachael glared at the Con. She bore her fangs as she snarled, "WHERE'S BULKHEAD?"

"All in due time," he said. Gesturing with his hands for her to calm down. "I would first like to know when you decided to return." Megatron knelt down to her. Rachael refused to shy away. "What possessed you to come back to this dismal city?"

"Louisiana got boring after Mar die Gra was over." She spat folding her arms.

"Is that all?" he asked in a singing tone. "Because, the rumor is that you and the ninja bot have made up," Rachael's eyes widened, "In fact, they say you both are closer than ever." Refusing to answer, Rachael turned away. "You ARE aren't you?" he laughed. "Then you should thank me then."

Eyes turning to slits and fangs bared she roared, "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I THANK YOU? You nearly ruined our friendship."

"But if I had not done so then you and he would not be as you are." Rachael's face returned to normal. "If it were not for me, you both would be gazing at each other from afar. So in truth, I'm the reason you two are now one." Rachael was shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening. And in a strange light…..Megatron was right. The whole reason Prowl and Rachael were together was because Megatron crossed the line. He questioned their bond. Which in turn lead to the events in Louisiana. She didn't want to admit it, but her mind knew it to be true. Megatron caused their union. But her heart knew that her and Prowl already loved one another. "True you and he loved each other already. But you would never have confessed unless it was for me."

"ENOUGH!" She declared. "Where is BULKHEAD?"

Megatron sighed and snapped his fingers. Sumdac and Rachael looked to a side door and saw a tied up Bulkhead being lead in by Blitzwing and Lugnut. "BULKHEAD!" The two cried.

"Rachael…PROFESSER!" He gasped. "Thank goodness you're safe. Sari's been worried sick-"

"SILENCE AUTOBOT!" Megatron roared. Everyone's attention was Megatron. Rachael and Bulkhead were prepared for the worst. Sumdac however still remained terrified. "According to my sources – despite the look of you – you are quite the space bridge expert."

"BULKHEAD?" Sumdac shouted.

"AN EXPERT?" Rachael freaked.

"Indeed," Megatron nodded, "he's quite knowledgeable when it comes to Space Bridge technology."

"HA! Never thought I'd see the day when a Decepticon had to rely on an Autobot," Rachael scoffed, "Looks like the "All Knowing Megatron" isn't so all knowing after all."

"SILENCE ORGANIC FILTH!" Lugnut roared, still holding bulkhead.

"No one likes a brown noser Lughead."

Lugnut drew his cannon. "BE THAT AS IT MAY," Megatron roared to Lugnut. Forcing him to retracted his cannon. Megatron turned back to Bulkhead, "Circumstances still point to the fact that _I -need – your – help." _he choked on the last words.

"Never gonna happen Megatron," Bulkhead declared, "Not as long as there is still an ounce of spark left in my chambers."

"Have it your way Autobot. I guess I cannot change the mind of one who works under Optimus Prime." He replied humbly. WHAT? Megatron was leaving it at that? No…something was up. "Blitzwing – if you would be so kind as to show our guest what we picked up from Sumdac Systems." Blitzwing nodded and remotely activated a control.

Hearing a shaft open, Rachael glanced up to the top of her cage. A hatch opened up and something crawled out. Two something's. Two torso sized, dome shaped spider droids were crawling down the outside of the cage. Rachael backed into wall. She hated spiders. "What are those?" Bulkhead asked.

"Neural spider droids," Megatron answered with content. Rachael panicked and moved from them. "They are really quite unique my friend," he strutted over to Bulkhead and fully gripped his chin, "And very deadly."

"Do your worst Megatron," Bulkhead spat. He yanked his head free. "I'd sooner go offline than help you."

"Ah, so very brave of you," he said mockingly. Megatron remotely opened a slot in the cylinder cage. "But they are not meant for you." the droids crawled into the slots and into the cage with Rachael. "Of course the pain us robots undergo is relatively insignificant," He smirked over to Rachael, "Compared to what an organic will feel." Rachael tried to move away. One spider jumped and latched onto her back like a back pack. Her arms were free so she tried to pry it off. The other one crawled down and jumped for her front. Rachael was late to react. The droid caught both her arms in an X. She was bound and restrained. She struggled against them. Sumdac watched in horror. Bulkhead tried to go over and help. Lugnut and Blitzwing pinned him to the ground. Megatron knelt down to him, smirking. "I thought Rachael would test them for me." He held up a remote. "And this remote sets the different stages of power. I wonder how high it would have to be before she screams." He put his finger over the left button.

"No," Bulkhead said desperately, "You wouldn't."

Megatron stood and turned towards Rachael. Sumdac stared at him pleadingly. "MEGATRON, you can't be serious?"

He pointed the remote. "Let's test that theory, shall we." He pressed the button. The domes started to glow yellow. They were like Tasers. The inside of her was being shocked. Her whole nervous system had a prickling shock sensation. Rachael bit down on her lip, refusing to cry out. Her knees shook furiously. She leaned against the glass. "Stage one: subject refuses to cry out." He looked to Bulkhead who dropped his gaze. "And the prisoner refuses to cooperate. I am now moving to stage two." Bulkhead brought his gaze up. Megatron pushed the button. The domes were now orange. The prickling was now bird talons gripping at an open wound. Rachael squeaked and grunted. She bit down on her lip even harder. Began drawing blood. She slumped to her butt. Sitting upright and bringing her knees to her chest. Or as much as she could since the spiders were in the way.

"Megatron you must stop," Sumdac pleaded, "Torture me if you must, just stop torturing her."

"Oh but if I do that there may be a chance you could die," he said with mock concern. "I'll stop when the young bot here decides to aide me."

Bulkhead looked from Megatron to Rachael. He watched as she cringed in pain. He sighed gravely. "Will you let her go?" he didn't have to say the words to let the others know he admitted defeat.

"Of course I will," Megatron lied. "As soon as you give me what I want, she shall not be harmed any further."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BULKHEAD!" Rachael screamed through the pain.

"But Rachael…"

"You and I both know…he's lying," she grunted, trying to fight the agony. "Besides…it doesn't even hurt."

"Oh really," Megatron sang and pushed the last button. The domes turned red and Rachael was on the floor writhing in pain. He shrieks of agony echoed throughout the cave. "Does it hurt now my dear?" he chuckled with a venomous smile.

"NOOO!" Bulkhead roared. He managed to toss off Blitzwing and Lugnut. He charged for Rachael.

Megatron got in his path and held up the remote. Bulkhead stopped in his tracks. "There are five buttons on this remote. The one on the top turns off the droids. The one at the bottom implodes them." Bulkheads eye's widened. "Now I have two choices, while you have three. I can either let her die slowly or quickly," proving his point, he put his finger over the detonator, "You on the other hand can let her die slowly, quickly, or…" he put a finger on the off switch, "you can end her suffering here and now."

"Please Megatron, don't do this to her." the green mech shook his head wildly. "I'm the one you want. Just let her go."

"You ARE the one I want. But your lack of cooperation is causing this." Megatron pointed to Rachael. She was lying on the floor, crying for the pain to stop. Bulkhead watched as she wriggling like a worm. "If her death is not enough to convince you, here's something else to think about," "Megatron put two fingers under his chin. He made Bulkhead look up into his blood colored eyes. "Rachael is Isaac, Sari, and Prowls entire world. I wonder what would happen to them if Rachael were to die." Bulkhead moved his head. Megatron brought it back. "Prowl nearly shut down when I tortured her a stellar cycle ago. And the child believes her father is dead. Are you really going to bring them so much pain because you merely dislike me?" Megatron released bulkheads face and gave him a clear view of Rachael.

She was nearing motionless. Bulkhead dropped to his knees. He couldn't take it any longer. "You win Megatron. I'll finish your space bridge," he glanced up to the Con. Desperation filled his eyes. "I beg you though," he dropped his head, shaking it, "Don't' hurt Rachael anymore."

A triumphant smiled snaked its way over Megatrons face. He pressed the button. The droids powered down, unclamping Rachael. She lied on the floor, breathless. "Wise move, Autobot."

**DUN – DUN – DUN **

**Stay tuned for the conclusion of Sumdac Existance.**


	12. Bridge Too Close Part 2

**Bridge Too Close Part 2**

_**I remember some of this episode, but it would be a little too boring if I went by it to the letter. So as usual I will throw in my own ideas. **_

Bulkhead agreed to help Sumdac finish the Space Bridge that Megatron needed built. If he did Rachael – who was still in her container, restrained by spider droids – would be spared. It was a no brainer for Sumdac. He waited for months for the day he'd be able to be reunited with his daughters. That's right, daughters. Sumdac considered Rachael his daughter. He and she finally got to see each other. He wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it by being stubborn. Bulkhead felt the same way. He was close to Rachael. Mainly because of Prowl, Bulkhead felt that he was responsible Rachael whenever they were out alone. When Rachael was being shocked to her near death **(**_for the second time_**)** he felt like he was letting her and Prowl down.

Rachael was unconscious in her container for a couple of hours. When she woke up, she heard Sumdac and Bulkhead arguing about weird science parts. She took it slow on moving since her head was ponding. She tried to move her arms. The spider droids were still on her. She knew she could easily break them with her strength. But then what would she do after that. She would be free, but Megatron took her weapons – so she can't defend herself. And he would threaten to hurt Bulkhead and Sumdac. Prowl always taught that patience was a virtue. And by being patient, good fortune is awarded to you. So she took his word for it. As best as she could, she sat down, crossing her legs and began to meditate. She tried to quiet her mind as Bulkhead and Sumdac continued helping Megatron. During her meditation, she was kicking herself. How could she not see it? How could she be so stupid as to fall for such an obvious trap? If Megatron was serious about the fight, he would have blown Rachael into bits and never would have brought Sumdac into the fight.

Sumdac and Bulkhead were fighting about what goes where. Although, Sumdac was trying to sabotage Megatrons Space Bridge, Bulkhead wanted to make sure it worked – for Rachael's sake. While Rachael was watching, Blitzwing decided he was bored. He released the lock to Rachael's cage. He picked her up by her hair and carried her out. Megatron didn't think anything of it. So, Blitzwing invited Lugnut to help. They went into one of the tunnels. Blitzwing threw Rachael into the wall. She collapsed to the floor. The spider droids were still clinging to her. "Well now," Blitzwing chimed, "Since we are finally alone, let's have some fun." He aimed his cannons. Lugnut readied his weapons.

"Why not," Rachael smiled. She brought her wings out. Flexing her arms she broke the spider droids. "I've been meaning to try out Ratchet gloves and boots anyway."

"Fool!" Lugnut shouted boastfully. "No mere human can stand against decepticon on her own."

Rachael bared her fangs, her eyes turned to slits, her claws extended, Wings expanded and tail flaring she declared, "I – AM – NOT – HUMAN! And you third rate bots don't hold a candle to me."

"We'll just see about zhat you organic brat." Blitzwing's red faces decided. He fired relentlessly. Rachael flew throughout the cavern. She took rocks off the wall and pelted him with them. "You're such an annoying bug." He turned on her. Rachael smirked and flew in circles. She dived down. Blitzwing fired his fire cannon. Rachael did a last minute barrel roll. The shot hit Lugnut in the back. He fell forward, idling. "Ooh, zhat's got to sting. AH – HA – HA" The black face laughed. The purple face returned. Rachael had vanished. Blitzwing turned on a light and scoured the cave. "I can see why Starscream took such an interest in you Rachael," he began, "You certainly keep things interesting. I can see why zhe ninja bot loves you."

"Damn right I do." Shouted a voice. Blitzwing and Lugnut looked down a path. Throwing star nailed Lugnut in his knees. He plucked them out like thorns. Bumblebee shot Blitzwing. The three faced Con dodged them with ease. Now they were cornered. Blitzwing growled in the back of his throat and asked, "Why are you bots helping that organic? She just like those humans – controlling and dominating. Why is she so special?"

"Let's see," said another voice. Blitzwing and Lugnut looked towards a cave. A blue blur sped into the cavern. It swirled around the two cons. It two seconds they had stasis cuffs on and fell forward. The blue blur stopped and revealed an Autobot. "We take great care of our allies. And this Rachael is a well-cared for ally." Rachael peered around a stalagmite and stared at the bot.

"Okay I give," bumblebee whined. "I am no longer the fastest thing on wheels. Rachael smiled. She was overjoyed when she saw Prowl. "PROWL!" She screamed. Prowl looked up. Rachael dived down and he caught her. "OH PROWL!"

"Rachael," he breathed. The two kissed. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." Optimus walked in next. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." She took note of Blur. "Do I know you?"

He saluted. "The names Blur. And you're the famous Rachael I've heard so much about." She cocked an eye at the word _famous. _"Jazz didn't hesitate to inform me on you to the fullest. Wonder if it's possible that he like you."

"Well if one does," she smirked to Prowl, who blushed, "Then it's possible another might."

"Ratchet said to call him and update him on the situation." Optimus informed. Then he winked. "It's good to have you back Rachael."

"Good to be back." she pressed on the earring and the call was out. "Ratchet, its Rachael how are you?"

"I am fine." He replied sounding relieved.

"I'm fine too. In case you're wondering." Sari snapped.

Rachael laughed and filled everybody in. "Here's the scoop: Isaac and Bulkhead are being forced to help Megatron build a Space Bridge. They kidnapped me for double insurance of their cooperation. But by the looks of things, Isaac was trying to sabotage them." Sari screeched with joy. He father was alive. But her spirit was dampened when she figured out that they needed to get passed the Decepticons to get him. And Megatron took my spear."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT?" Ratchet scolded, nearly blowing out Rachael's ear.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "But that's not the problem right now."

"Rachael's right," Optimus confirmed, "we have to deal with Megatron while we have the element of surprise. "Rachael is anyone else here – any Decepticons?"

"Only these two and Megatron – as far as I know."

Optimus nodded in confirmation. "Autobots, stay on your toes. And Ratchet," he said going to com link, "Try to get here as fast as you can."

"Roger that." He answered.

"YES," Megatron cheered. "With the space bridge complete, I will lead my troops to Cybertron. And with them, I shall reclaim what is rightfully mine!" It was done. The space bridge was complete. All Megatron has to do is step through it, gather his troops and enter Cybertron. With one small snag.

A hole in the wall was blown open. Megatron growled and glared at it. Out of the dust appeared the Autobots and Rachael on Optimus's shoulder. "Too bad you have no one to lead Megatron!" Optimus declared.

Roaring from above, Scrapper came flying down. He restrained Bumblebee and Blur. "Who are you calling nobody?" He stated sounding hurt. Mix Master appeared and sprayed Optimus and Prowl with cement, rooting them to their places. "So you two are working for Megatron now?" Optimus snarled.

Rachael took to the air. Mix aimed at her next. Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball, throwing off his aim. Rachael drew her spear. Megatron cocked an eye with suspicion. "Found it on my way here," she smirked. "Really Megatron, you shouldn't hide important objects in pot holes." She switched to the trident. The energy charged to full. She swung it as hard as she could. The energy shot from it was sent out in a wave. The wave hit Mix, knocking him off his feet. Rachael turned her sights to Megatron. She smirked triumphantly at him.

Her moment was ended with the sound of blasting lasers. Everyone else must have heard them as well because they fell silent. The ceiling was blown open. Hovering above was the most hated and treacherous bot known to man and Cybertron – Starscream. He hovered above in the middle of circling jets. Rachael gawked in horror. _It's not possible! _She screamed in her head. _He can't be back. _"Megatron my old friend," he chimed warmly, "Thanks for doing all the hard work for me." He threw his head back and laughed aloud. The jets flying around him transformed. Rachael and the others nearly fell over. They were all Starscream. Except for the one, who was a girl.

He saw Rachael, who readied her weapon in an instant. He smiled devilishly. "How wonderful it is to see you again Rachael. Shall we pick up from where we left off?"

"In order for us to do that, you'd need to be in stasis cuffs being hauled off to Cybertron," she informed. She pointed a finger accusingly, "How are you out anyway?"

"Ah yes," he remarked folding his arms and closing his eyes, "I heard you were out of town." He opened one eye, "I must say, it did wonders on your looks. You seem happier." He smirked at Prowl, who glared back.

"Answer the question!" She snapped.

Starscream shrugged his hands and shoulders, "I blew a hole in Ultra Magnus's ship and flew back down here," He gestured to his clones, "And made some new friends as well."

"Starscream clones?" Optimus questioned.

"How is that possible?" Prowl asked.

Struggling against Scrapper, Blur answered – in his usual fast tone, "Judging from the level of alspark energy emanating from Starscream, one can only assume that, that's how he created these clones and brought them online."

"Aren't you sorry you asked?" Bumblebee quipped.

"The only one who's going to be sorry is Megatron and little Rachael." Rachael and Megatron exchanged glances. "ALL OF YOU," He roared, "Focus your attacks on Megatron." The clones nodded and charged for the head Con. Starscream glared slash smiled at Rachael, "The winged organic is mine." Rachael readied her spear. Starscream and she both charged at each other. Starscreams arm was deadlocked with her spear.

Down below, Megatron tried to call for back up. His backup – Blitzwing and Lugnut – were a bit tied up. Optimus, however, managed to break out of the cement. He let Prowl loose as well. "Mix Master, locate Blitzwing and Lugnut. Scrapper, back me up!" Megatron ordered.

"But I'm not built for dat," Mix whined, "I'm a builder not a fighter." One of the Starscreams shot through his oil can. Causing it to leak until empty. Mix got steamed. "DAT'S IT," he crushed the shot can, "No one touches my motor oil." Mix and Scrapper joined the fight.

Optimus and the others studied the fight. Prowl focused on Starscream and Rachael. "We have to get at angle so that we can engage the Starscreams." Optimus declared.

"Why don't we just let them take out Megatron?" Bumblebee asked. Rachael crashed into the ground next to him. Bee and Prowl knelt down to her. Starscream hovered over. A malicious grin plastered on his face. Prowl wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk of his face. Starscream saluted and went for Megatron. Rachael shook off the pain. "See," Bumblebee retorted as if proving a point, "Why don't we just sit here and let Starscream take out Megatron?"

"Because," Rachael coughed, "We only beat Starscream last time because he wasn't in his right processor. Now that he is, he may be more of a threat than Megatron."

Bumblebee still didn't get it. Prowl commented next, "If Starscream beats Megatron – something we couldn't do – he'll be able to roll right over us."

"Not only that," Optimus added, shooting his cable to the upper walkway, "We can't allow any Decepticons to take the space bridge to Cybertron." He grabbed Bumblebee and swung up. Rachael went with Prowl and he used his boosters to go up.

When they made it to the top, Bulkhead grabbed the professor and sped for the bridge controls. Mix had cemented the Blue Starscream. The white one aimed his gun at the construction bot. "Don't worry I won't shoot." He lied. Prowl threw a star. It hit White in the leg. He plummeted to the ground and Prowl slapped on cuffs. "One Starscream down, five to go." He counted. White made up an excuse that he could escape; he just didn't fell like it. Orange flew in and removed the cuffs.

Bee and Blur went for Fear. Blur scaled the wall, while Bumblebee offered air support fire. Fear was begging hysterically for the shooting to stop. He flew higher. Blur made it to the upper levels. He used the broken walk way as a ramp, launching himself over to Fear. He sped around him a couple times and managed to get cuffs on him. He struggled against the Autobot. Blur hung on to him. Things got worse when Blue – who was still covered in cement – floated over and the three all got stuck together by the cement. They floated to the space bridge and through it. Bulkhead tried to bring him back. The only problem was that the navigation coordinates weren't set. So, those three could have literally been sent anywhere. While he was punching in numbers, Lady Starscream jumped in and shoved him away from the computer. Sumdac watched from the side. Bumblebee tossed down a pair of cuffs only to have them be placed on Bulkhead himself.

Over to the Megatron and Starscream fight. Megatron struck with his sword over and over again. Starscream caught his sword hand, while Megatron caught Starscreams other arm. It was an arms struggle. "Starscream, give up this foolish mutiny." He urged. Starscream pushed him off and took to the air. Lady Starscream and White joined Starscream and surrounded him. They all aimed their guns and were ready to fire. Optimus swung in and took out the girl **(**_who I will now name Starlia_**). **Rachael fired a bolt wave **(**_name for when she swings her spear and attacks_**), **taking down the White Starscream. They went to Megatrons side. Rachael's wings fluttered wildly. "Well you two were the last I expected to come to my rescue."

"We didn't come to _your _rescue," Optimus corrected hatefully, drawing his ax.

"We just happen to hate Starscream as much as you do," Rachael stated, "maybe even more so." It was three on three. Megatron went for the original Starscream. Optimus went for White. Rachael took Starlia. "To fight a fly from the ass of Starscream," Rachael smirked, switching from trident back to spear, "Is not worth my time Starlia."

She chuckled with a hint of annoyance. "You're going to be nothing but a bug on a windshield by the time I'm done." She and the other two fired their cannons. The two bots and Rachael held up their weapons and blocked the shots. The Starscreams were firing relentlessly. So much that Megatron, Optimus and Rachael were pushed back to back. That was a signal for the Starscreams to pour on the fire power even harder. "What are you doing?" Starlia scolded. "Aim for his spark chamber."

"_Aim for his spark chamber," _Starscream mimicked, "I've been slagging Megatron since you were a thought in my processor."

Starlia got in his face, "And look at how well that turned out."

The shots from Starlia stopped. Rachael saw that she was distracted. "Optimus, I'm taking a shot." She clicked her boots and blasted up higher. She switched to trident, the weapon charged. Rachael let the energy loose. The energy traveled fast. By the time Starlia realized it, the energy hit her in the chest, knocking her into the space bride base. "Who's the bug now BITCH?"

Starscream took a shot next. Rachael dived out of the way. _AAAAAH! _Rachael looked back to Optimus. Megatron used him as a shield against White's attack. Prowl was cuffed by Orange. Rachael – so busy worrying about her friends – didn't notice Starscreams second shot. She was shot in the back. It stung so bad she perched herself on a rubbled boulder. There was steam coming from the wound. It was stinging beyond all belief. The last thing she saw was her uncle taking control of a robot head. Starscream took another shot and – once again – knocking Rachael unconscious.

**Few Minutes Later**

Rachael fluttered her eyes open. She was at a high point. When she looked down, another spider droid was on her torso, nailing her to the wall. The droid had her spread eagle. It had arms extending from its dome, traveling up her arms, and clamps at the end holding her arms and feet in place. She was kicking herself. She just got free and was captured again. Seeing that cursing herself wasn't going to help, she analyzed the battle field. Bulkhead, Optimus, and Prowl were cuffed. Bumblebee was plastered with cement onto the wall. Starscream – or at least his head – was the same way. The clone Starscreams were now allied with Megatron. And her uncle was back in his container. Rachael wondered why Megatron didn't put her back in her container. It was completely demolished.

The bots were beginning to wake up. "Rachael…are you there?" Prowl rasped.

"I'm right above you." She answered gently.

Their small joy was interrupted by Megatron trotting over. He bent down to Optimus. "How does it feel to be held captive by your own stasis cuffs Autobot?" he mocked. Optimus didn't satisfy him with an answer.

"Yo," Scrapper beckoned, "Look who I found." He gestured to the embarrassed Blitzwing and Lugnut. Rachael dropped her head. The situation went from bad, to good, to good slash bad, to worse than ever. The only ones who could save them were Ratchet and Sari. But they were off somewhere. None of them knew when they would arrive. So they were all basically on their own.

Things grew weird when Prowl stopped to hum incessantly. "Will you stop that stupid humming?" Bumblebee stressed.

"This _stupid humming _is a technique cyber ninja can use." He remarked defensively, "It's how we use processor over matter to remove these cuffs."

"You can really do that?" Bulkhead asked with amazement.

"In theory," he replied unconvincingly.

Rachael cocked an eye. "In theory?" she repeated in a hushed voice.

"Would be more than a theory," he said trying to sound convincing, "if I actually completed my cyber ninja training." Prowl sensed Rachael's frustration. He knew if Rachael could slap him, she would have.

"Now my plans are finally about to come to fruition," Megatron said, marveling at the space bridge, "Once I assemble my Decepticon forces, I will use this space bridge to transport us to Cybertron and take over the entire planet." He gestured to Bulkhead, "And I have your expert Space Bridge technician to thank for it."

"Which reminds me," Optimus intervened, "I still don't know where this _expertise _came from?"

"I had a lot of time to study space bride schematics back on the energon farm," Bulkhead confessed, "Just seemed to have a knack for it."

"That's a surprise," Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"Not really," Rachael responded, "Everyone has a field that they major in. It's only naturally that Bulkhead has one as well." She almost sounded proud.

"So let me get this straight," Bumblebee replied mater-of-factly, "The one thing he's good at is going to hand Cybertron over to the Decepticons." He finished with disappointment ringing in his voice.

"Hey, not all practices are used just for the greater good ya know," Rachael snarled back, "Some can be twisted around for evil purposes. Just depends on the person."

"Don't you guys get your circuits in a bunch," Bulkhead said confidently, "The Space Bridge is useless without a receiving code without a receiving code. And for him to have that – Megatron would need to have somebody already on Cybertron."

"Don't you remember anything," bumblebee replied insultingly, "The transmission I picked up? Wasp – the spy I caught in boot camp?"

"You mean the one we caught in boot camp, don't you Bumblebee," Replied a Con on the Monitor.

"How do you know my name?" Bumblebee asked. Fear gripping his voice.

"Surely you recognize your old pal," he transformed into a different bot, "LongArm."

Bumblebee felt sick. He could feel his circuitry twisting in his stomach. Guilt was washing over him. "So…if Wasp wasn't the double agent…that means…" he trailed. Not being able to bring him to finish his statement.

"You sent an innocent bot to the stockade," Bulkhead finished. A Remorseful tone in his voice. Thanks to her time with them, Rachael had grown close to Autobots. Not just the ones with her. So she actually felt angry that Wasp was sent to prison – even though she didn't know him. And seeing LongArm on the monitor, mocking the Autobots in their defeat, made it worse. She bared her fangs and subconsciously struggled at her bonds. "Oh come now Rachael," LongArm chimed. Rachael stopped struggling, "Surely you don't feel upset about Wasps fate?" He transformed back into his decepticon formed.

"Forgive me," she replied sarcastically, "I've grown really fond of Autobots in the last year. And how do you know me?"

"On our own time, Jazz and I would speak with one another. He would rave on and on about you." Rachael became flustered. "You seemed to have charged his spark chamber exponentially."

Prowl growled. "Did you now?" he scolded.

Rachael closed her eyes in annoyance, "I told you Prowl, we're – just – friends." She stressed. "We've been over this I don't know how many times."

"I'm just saying you two seem to be extra friendly," he replied snidely, "Always talking on the monitor for hours."

"WE – ARE – NOT – TALKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!" She concluded. Prowl let the subject dropped.

Megatron turned to his Decepticons. "Decepticons, soon we shall go through the Space Bridge and with it, take over all of Cybertron." The Cons broke out in cheer. Megatron smiled menacingly at Optimus. "But first we need to test that the Autobots coordinates were correct, in case he decided to deceive me." He hoisted Optimus up to his eye level. "We'll send you through first, in case young Bulkhead decided to make the coordinates go to some empty spot in the middle of space."

"And I'll be waiting on this end," LongArm said extending his arms, "In case they were right and he ends up on Cybertron."

Rachael and the others struggled at their restraints. Prowl on the other hand kept humming. He wasn't about to give up on his cyber ninja training. Rachael wanted nothing more than to break out. Only her hand was so restrained that she couldn't move her wrist. Besides, the clamp was over the bracelet.

Megatron was a foot away from the bridge. He was stopped by a fumbling sound. He looked up and saw a red and orange ship. It was firing at him. Everyone sighed with relief. But, at the same time were grieving. The cave was falling apart. The ceiling was coming down. "Mix Master, Scrapper, clear the debris from the Space Bridge." They nodded, transformed and went for the bridge. "The rest of you destroy that Autobot ship." The rest of the Cons took flight and shot at the ship. Megatron proceeded with his initial plan. "Now where were we?" he went back to the bridge. Optimus and the others were helpless to stop him.

Prowl was still humming. "Will you give it up all ready?" Bumblebee demanded out of annoyance. "It's bad enough we have to watch Megatron get rid of the boss bot without you-" he stopped when Prowls cuffs snapped open. Rachael smiled with pride. Megatron threw Optimus into the bridge. Prowl threw a star. Just as Optimus body entered the bridge portal – his arms still out – the star hit the cuffs. One side came undone. Optimus shot his cable. It twisted around Megatrons arm and he pulled himself out. The portal then disappeared.

Megatron walked over to the battery chamber and opened it. "It would appear that the alspark fragment I acquired is not powerful enough to sustain the Space Bridge. Fortunately, I happen to have another." He strolled over to Starscream. The bodiless Con tried to escape. Megatron pulled him off the wall like a piece of bubblegum off of a desk and placed him in the chamber. Then things got worse. The bridge itself started to glow and the whole place began to shake. "Great," Bulkhead said cynically, "Now you over loaded it. Do I have to do EVERYTHING?"

"The destination code has been deleted my liege," LongArm informed, "The Space Bridge could send you anywhere."

The bridge began to rupture. It started to suck everything in. it was like an oversized vacuum – taking in everything and possibly everyone. Rachael was beginning to feel thankful that the spider droid was so strong. It kept her on the wall. Prowl climbed up to Bumblebee and held onto him. Optimus was not so lucky. He was hanging on by his ax, which was indented in the bridge base. Megatron slammed his sword into the ground as well. "You have jammed up my gears for the last time Autobot!" Megatron declared, aiming his cannon. Optimus, thinking fast, grabbed his stasis cuffs and put them on Megatrons cannon hand. He wailed in pain, but was still hanging on.

"PROWL," Rachael called. The ninja bot looked over to her. Rachael wriggled her right arm wildly, "Unclamp my hand." Prowl nodded, reached over and pulled it off. Rachael flicked out her whole arm, the spear appeared and she switched to the trident. She charged it to full power and fired. It hit Megatron in the back, causing him to lose his footing and be sent in and through the portal.

Optimus rolled off the base and ran for Bulkhead. Cutting him loose of his cuff. Rachael pried herself off the wall and went over to Prowl and hung on. Prowl chiseled Bumblebee out of his cement cocoon. They went to the ground. "Okay," Optimus panted, "Let's get Professor Sumdac and get out of here before that thing blows."

"We may not get the chance," Rachael wheezed. She pointed to the bridge. Its suction power was growing more powerful by the minute. Rachael felt herself being pulled in. Prowl grabbed her and he held onto a bar that was planted in the ground. "This things going to pull all of Michigan into some part of the galaxy!" Bulkhead informed.

The suction grew even stronger. The bots could barely hang on. Then…a shadow cast over them. A huge bot got in the line of the suction. The bots and Rachael managed to get their footing back. Rachael gazed in amazement. "Omega Supreme…" Optimus marveled. It was as if he was reunited with his son **(**_no he doesn't have a son_**). **"You're online."

"Who is this?" Rachael breathed.

"Omega Supreme," Prowl answered, "One of the greatest Autobots to ever be brought online."

Prowl commented on Omega as if he was a god. Rachael thought he must have been. Seeing as how everyone was overwhelmed and overjoyed to see him. "You must save yourself Autobots. I shall absorb the Trans Warp energy." Rachael and the others gasped. Omega ejected Ratchet and Sari out through his leg. He caught Sari, landing on his back. "I am programmed to protect and sacrifice if necessary." He decided.

"NOOO," Ratchet shouted. But it was too late. Omega had been sucked into the portal and it imploded. In a flash of light, he was gone. Everyone stood there in dismay at what happened. Prowl walked over to comfort the Doc bot. Rachael stood next to Sari. Both feeling sorry that there was nothing they could do. "Sari, Rachael" Sumdac whispered from behind fallen debris. "Oh Sari and Rachael," he cried.

"DAD!" Sari cried back to him.

Rachael looked back. The three hugged. The hug didn't last long. The cavern was too unstable. It was falling apart. Bumblebee sped over to them. "Hate to break up the family reunion," he opened his door, "but we gotta bolt." Sari and Sumdac went into Bumblebee. Rachael hopped on Prowl. Everyone sped out as fast as they could. The construction bots staying behind for their oil.

As they all made it outside, they sped to a Cliffside where they watched the smoke from the cavern rise up. The bots went back into bot mode. "Everyone still online?" Optimus asked. Prowl and Rachael nodded.

"All except one," Ratchet commented, regarding Omega Supreme.

Bulkhead put a hand on his shoulder. "He's probably still out there somewhere." He comforted.

"Ugh," Sumdac sighed, "I'm just glad this whole ordeal is finally over." The three Sumdac's embraced each other again. It was like a family reunion.

"Dad," Sari began, "I never doubted you for a minute." She waved her arms around, "You're as honest and trustworthy as they come." She then saw sparks coming from her elbow. SPARKS? Sari, Rachael and the bots gasped. Sari had circuitry coming out of her elbow. She edged away from her father. Rachael and Bumblebee knelt down to her. Rachael looked at Sumdac. Pure horror filled her eyes. Nonchalantly, Sumdac's reply to the situation was, "Sari…we need to talk."

**THE END**

**The next Transformers story – Sumdac End **

**Before I star that one, I'm going to finish a few of my other stories.**

**It may take a while.**

**But I want to catch my other stories up to their sequels as well.**

**Be back ASAP.**

**Rate & Review. Please be nice.**


End file.
